Mentor and Escort
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: "What's your name again?" he asked with a slight tone of annoyance. "Effie Trinket", she answered with a high-pitched voice that made his ears want to burst. "Now, introduction is out of the way. May we proceed to the VIP section to discuss the plan for next year's game?" she asked. Hayffie throughout the years. Starts at their first meeting and the story goes on from there.
1. Chapter 1

He eyes the woman in front of him dressed in a metallic dress that looks more like an armour for someone that's about to go to war.

"What's your name again?" he asked with a slight tone of annoyance.

The woman smiled and it's painful to see. For him, the smile screams fake.

"Effie Trinket", she answered with a high-pitched voice that made his ears want to burst. "Now, introduction is out of the way. May we proceed to the VIP section to discuss the plan for next year's game?" she asked.

Next year's game. Haymitch's tributes just died and the woman he just met wants to talk about next year's game like the death of those kids don't matter at all. It's all business and entertainment, of course. He's kidding himself if he expects to get an escort who actually cares for their tributes.

"No need for any plans, princess. Next year will be the same as this year. More kids dead", he snapped.

Effie pursed her lips in irritation that she hid very well. He didn't fail to see that he struck a nerve and he quite enjoyed it.

"Well, with that mentality it will probably happen. I wish to discuss how you intend to work on getting Sponsors for next year since I noticed District Twelve doesn't have much", Effie said firmly.

He was taken aback by how she spat those words like she's suddenly the boss of him without losing how business-like and formal her words were. No other escorts were able to stand their ground on his presence. They all backed down when he started showing his hostile and rude nature but not Effie. She stood firm and held his eyes with her stare.

"You got balls. I give you that but no discussion for tonight. As you can see, I just lost two kids. If it's all the same to you, I would like to take my time to grieve them before moving on to another pair of kids that we will send to their deaths next year", he snapped.

He expected her to flinch or cry or run away like the others do but she didn't do anything he wanted.

"First of all, mind your language. That's no way to talk to a lady and second, I apologize for being insensitive about your tributes. That's my mistake. We shall discuss the plan next year before the Reaping then", she said and it stunned the Quell Victor. Not only did she call him out for his manners, she also apologize which Capitol citizens rarely do for district people. "It's nice meeting you, Mr. Abernathy. See you next year", she ended and left him at the bar.

His eyes followed her every move. She's a natural, he thought. She can work an entire room and make them hold their breath to her every word. She laughs and responds to their jokes. She gave her opinions on any subject the crowd wishes to talk about. She even dances with some of them. If he's not mistaken, he thinks Effie is a celebrity and a very popular one because everyone seems to know her.

"Got your eye on someone?" Chaff asked once he reached his side.

Haymitch pointed to Effie's direction.

"Meet my new escort", he answered.

Chaff eyed her from head to toe, clearly showing interest.

"Well, that one should be easy to get rid of although it would be a shame because she's pretty hot", his best friend commented.

Hot? He shook his head. She's wearing hideous dress and a horrible wig. What is hot about that? Then he watched her move and talk. She has so much grace in her and it's not exaggerated or put for a show. It's innate with her. He's quite she's not aware that she moves as if she's dancing like a swan.

"You have your own escort to mess with, Chaff. Stay away from mine", he warned and that interests the Eleven's Victor.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

The Reaping always makes Haymitch anxious and moody. Maybe because it reminds him of the time he was reaped from his family, his life, his innocence. He's been doing it for years and yet the feeling never goes away. The bottle of whisky helps though with his nerves. There will be eyes again while he stands on that stage while two kids from his district will be send to their deaths…again. He has long accepted the fact that there is nothing he can do about it.

"Are you deaf?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He angrily turned to see who is the intruder at his house and saw yellow. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the color to recognize that it was Effie who is standing in his living room.

"Don't know how to knock, princess?" he asked.

"The name is Effie, not princess. I did knock. I am in no habit of entering someone's house without knocking and invitation but it's been fifteen minutes and no response from you so I went in. You should do something about your door too. It's unlocked", she answered.

He sighed. He forgot that his new escort got balls and can be annoying.

"Reaping is in two hours. Go away", he spat.

He saw her looking around his house, inspecting it for every dust and filth. She ran her finger on the table before casually shook the dirt from her skin.

"Your place is a pigsty. You should hire a housekeeper. I'm sure you can afford it but if not, I can handle it for you. This is no way to live for a Victor. Anyway, two hours is short to be ready for the Reaping. May I know what you will wear today?" she asked.

He cannot believe the nerves of that woman. She already insulted his house, ordered him to get a housekeeper and now she wants to know what he will wear to the Reaping?

"Sweetheart, I usually wear clothes. I can take care of that myself. Now, go away", he answered and then took two mouthful of his whisky.

He heard Effie made a noise.

"I thought you would say that so I brought you a nice suit to wear. Go upstairs and took a shower. You reeked alcohol and you cannot go in public that way. Once you're done, put this on", she ordered.

Haymitch suddenly got a feeling that it will be a long year.

* * *

_Here is the new project. I wanted to do like a beginning to end kind of story for my favorite couple and since the book and movie are lacking of their backstory, I took the liberty to start there. Of course, I don't own the characters and Hunger Games. This is all for fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Effie is used to facing a crowd. She knows perfectly how to work them but nothing has prepared her to the crowd she faced during the Reaping. The atmosphere is dull and grim. The people are all shaking from fear and nervousness. The children are all praying deep inside for her not to draw their names. No one has said a word but she can feel it in the air. They are afraid of her.

If anyone has told her they're scared of Effie Trinket, she will be amused and intrigued for she hasn't hurt a single fly in her life. She loves life and living it.

She cleared her throat as soon as she stepped in front of the microphone. She can feel herself already tired from the journey and wrestling verbally with Haymitch to get him ready but she composed herself and plastered a smile on her face. There is no way the crowd will cooperate with her to smile and be joyful. She figured that part out. Everything she saw when she was a kid was all edited. The people clapping, it's fake.

"Welcome to the 64th Hunger Games!" she started as her voice rang throughout the circle.

When she got no response from the audience, she proceeded as follows. She drew the names of a twelve-year old girl and a fourteen-year old boy. She knows it in her guts that they got no chance to win the games. The two looked incredibly innocent to be sent to the arena but she cannot take it back. Rules are rules and if she disobeys, it's her head on the platter so she kept on going with the fake smile on her face just like what her mother taught her.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour", she finished and then ushered the two kids to say goodbye to their families.

She stood by the hallway of the Justice Building as the kids spent time with their families inside the room. They're due to get on the train in five minutes and she wanted to maximize the time for the kids. They may not be able to see their families again.

"Not exactly fighters, are they?" Haymitch said with his head just above her shoulder, his face too close to hers.

She can smell the alcohol coming from him. He did take a shower before they left his house. She made sure of that but he managed to get drunk through the course of the ceremony.

"We don't know that yet. We're just starting. You need to help them", she said with her low voice.

Haymitch stepped in front of her and grabbed the schedule from her hands.

"Nothing I can do to help those poor kids. They're going to die and you know that too. I saw it in your face as soon as that little girl stepped forward. Learn to accept that or your heart will break into pieces", he said.

They locked eyes for a moment before Effie took back the schedule from his hand.

"You're the Mentor, Mr. Abernathy. I expect you to do your job and I will do mine to the best of my ability. I will get the kids. We're going to be late", she muttered and then put back on her escort smile.

The kids looked stunned when they stepped inside the train. District Twelve is the poorest district in Panem and seeing how extravagant the train is, it's overwhelming for them.

"Now, Leticia and Daryl…your rooms will be on the fourth cart, separate, of course. The beds are already made for you so if you both wish to rest while we travel, it's quite alright. Dinner will be at seven sharp. I expect you both to be on time. Any questions?" Effie asked the two innocent kids who are both staring at her like she's from another planet.

Haymitch took the seat so he can watch how she works with the kids. The past escorts were not kind to them. They only used their positions to gain popularity and never took the time to actually care for the kids.

"Do you sing?" the little girl asked Effie.

It's the escort's turned to be stunned by the question.

"Sing? Well, yes, but it's not a talent for me…just something I do out of habit. Why do you ask?" she answered then asked her back.

"Her mother used to sing her and her sisters to bed. They cannot sleep without being sung to", the boy answered.

Effie wanted to point out that it's not proper to answer a question directed for another person but the innocent look on his eyes stopped her.

"Well, that can be arranged. How about, if both of you stay in your best behaviour, I will sing you to sleep? You too Daryl if you want, of course", Effie proposed and that earned her an eyebrow from Haymitch.

The little girl's eyes lit up at the offer. The boy tried to look tough and grown up but it's obvious he wants that too.

"I can be behaved. Mom told me to be behave", Leticia accepted.

Effie smiled at the girl as she gently brushed her fingers on her cheek. There is no need for her to force a smile. It's just genuinely coming for her.

"I suppose you two wanted to share a room now, don't you?" she asked them both and they both nodded. "Cousins?" she asked again and they nodded once more. "Alright, go now to your room and you will find clothes I prepared for the both of you. Took a shower and put them on. You can rest for a while and I will see you at seven for dinner", she instructed and the two quickly disappeared.

Effie watched the two hurried to another cart to do what she said.

"Do you mean what you just promised to those two?" Haymitch asked.

She almost forgot he's there with them.

"Which part?" she asked him back.

"The part where you will sing them to sleep", he answered.

"Yes. It's not a big deal. They need sleep to prepare them so it's fine", she answered as well.

Haymitch got up and went to her.

"One piece of advice. Don't get too attached to the kids. It will be messy once they died and I won't be there to help you pull yourself together", he said.

* * *

_Effie is always so motherly. I read somewhere she's described as coldhearted but I think at first she's not that at all. Perhaps, she learned to put a wall between her and the kids over the years to avoid getting her heart broken._


	3. Chapter 3

The penthouse is one of the perks of being from District Twelve. The view is breathtaking and they got the most spacious floor. Effie particularly happy about it. She filled the kids with commentaries about the view, the furniture, the art, the history of the building while the two kids listened with both ears, fascinated by all the luxury they've been deprived all their lives.

Haymitch, on the other hand, ignored them as best he could and settled for the liquor stock at the bar. He's spent enough time at the penthouse that nothing in it amazes him anymore. The only thing left impressive for him is the amount of liquor they generously provide him. Perhaps, Snow took pleasure at seeing him wasted every year or making a fool of himself. The Quarter Quell Victor turned drunk. He almost finished the bottle when he noticed he's alone in the living room. Effie and the kids had vanished.

His heart started pounding. What if Snow has something in store for him? Surely, he will not go as far as killing his tributes before they enter the arena. What about Effie? She's a Capitol citizen. They will not touch her.

Haymitch searched the penthouse until he found the three all cuddled up in Effie's room with her sandwiched between the two kids. He knows she kept her word to the children and she sings to them every night but cuddling and sleeping together? He has never seen anything like it before for a Capitol citizen.

"What are you reading for us today, Effie?" Leticia asked.

"Well, I stopped by my apartment earlier to get this book. My father used to read me this every night and it is how he sent me to sleep", she answered showing off a storybook.

"Your father didn't sing you to bed?" Daryl asked.

Effie smiled. A genuine one, Haymitch thought. He has seen her during the Reaping and he knows how quick she can mask her true feelings with a smile, a fake smile, but when she's around the kids, there's nothing fake to her anymore. Everything is just so human.

"No, dear. I'm afraid he doesn't know how", the kids laughed. "The stories are lovely though and they're effective too. I fell asleep each time. Would you like to hear one?" she asked and the kids nodded.

Effie launched the story about a princess who got lost in the woods. Haymitch stood by the door quietly, carefully listening to the way she talked to Twelve's tributes like she has known them all her life. After a few minutes, Effie realized the two had already fallen asleep and found herself unable to move.

Haymitch waited for her to drop the act of actually caring for the kids but she only sighed and smiled as she gently brushes their cheeks before gently settling them down in a more comfortable position so they won't strain their necks. Then, she slowly got out of the bed and put the book on the table. Her eyes darted towards the door and found Haymitch still standing there with his bottle.

Effie glared at him and ushered him away from her room. She is still sporting her wig but she got less makeup on her face. The heels are also discarded somewhere so she's walking down the hall barefoot.

"You know it's one thing to drink all day but there's no need to flaunt it in front of the children. It's not a good example. You can use a glass. We got plenty", she commented once they reached the kitchen.

He didn't say a word, just kept on watching her as she makes herself a cup of tea.

"Okay, you've been quiet all day. What's the matter?" she finally asked.

"They're going to die", he answered like it's nothing.

His casualness hit her harder than intended. He finally saw her flinched and it didn't bring him any satisfaction.

"Don't say that. You don't know that. The game has just started and we're not yet out there hounding Sponsors. They have a chance, Haymitch. It will be best if you also start mentoring them so they will be prepared", she said.

He put down the bottle and tried to think a better way to make her accept that it's a lost cause but he's not a subtle person, never was.

"There's nothing that could prepare them for the arena, princess. You're saying they got a chance. Have you seen them? They're still clinging at you like babies. Innocent children like them do not survive the games, sweetheart. The Careers are going to eat them alive and we'll be out of the games in less than five minutes", he explained harshly.

For a moment, he saw her eyes shone but she blinked it away quickly. The fake smile came back to her face.

"It's good to know your team got your full support. Am I to expect you to do your best to get them Sponsors?" she asked in all business tone.

"I told you. Nothing will save them", he answered.

Effie sighed and took a sip from her cup.

"It's a no then. Do me a favor and then don't drink too much that you will cause a scene. We don't need more embarrassment and I can promise you to work really hard to do your job for you. Good night, Haymitch. We have an appointment tomorrow at seven in the morning. Don't be late", she replied coldly and went back to her room.

He has no idea how in Panem she will sleep in there with two children occupying the bed but he didn't dare to come. She's upset. That's clearly stated. What is it to him if she gets hurt in the end? If she gets her heart broken? She is a Capitol doll just like everybody else taking up the job to be more popular. It's no different from the other escorts he had.

Yet he knows she's different from the rest of them. She actually cares. He can see that and that is more upsetting than what he expected of her. She will get her heart broken and he doesn't want to be around when that happens because she will be another casualty to the Capitol's wrath. The games will destroy her naivety and her innocence. The games will make her cruel and cold. She will become another person he won't be able to save.

"Good night, princess", he muttered.

* * *

_Haymitch doesn't know how to be subtle is understatement of the year. He can be really harsh especially with Effie but deep down he cares a lot. _


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, Effie's skills on PR and organizing schedules came to light. She can be perceived as control freak but no one can deny her efficiency on managing. She literally boss people around and they all listen to her, even the Peacekeepers. In all the years Haymitch has been mentoring, she is the only who actually made his life easier. All the paperwork is being taken care by her. He doesn't need to keep up with scheduled since she got it all memorized in her head. The prep team wasn't great but definitely better than the previous years. Where she found them? He has no idea. In all accounts, she's a miracle worker.

Effie has been teaching the two kids on proper manners and how to be sociable to Capitol people. She is patient but the kids are eager to win. Her energy and enthusiasm are infectious that he found himself giving an advice or two to the kids to which Effie is grateful.

The training went badly. Of course, the two kids don't have any skills to flaunt. They don't know any work at all. They can barely hold a knife properly and seeing their opponents scared them badly.

Effie has to spend a good two hours calming them down and making them relax enough to go to sleep without nightmares.

"Remember what I taught you. Do everything exactly as planned and things will go smoothly", Effie reminded Leticia before she goes to the stage for her interview.

Leticia is a darling. Her innocence didn't go unnoticed by the Capitol citizen but it's not enough either to make her a standout for the Sponsors.

Daryl, on the other hand, freaked out upon seeing the amount of people waiting for him and he stuttered at most of his words which didn't help both of them.

Effie was frustrated but she didn't take it out on the kids. Her patience is obviously a lot longer than her mentor. Haymitch watched her controlling her temper during dinner. The kids were quiet like they've done a naughty thing and afraid to get scolded at. The escort kept her mouth shut while focusing on her food.

"Hey, you both did good. It's not best but it's okay. Spotlight is tough when you're not used to it and for first timers like you, you did good. You can make it better but it's a good start", Haymitch broke the silence.

Effie looked at him, clearly not agreeing to what he just said but she didn't say a word.

Once the kids had been sent to bed, Haymitch found Effie smoking an expensive brand of cigarette near the bay window. The sight shocked him. She's not sporting a smile on her face. The usual annoying bubbliness is gone too. Her eyes are sad.

"Don't let the kids see you doing that. It's not a good example", he teased hoping to get a glare but nothing.

"They're not going to make it", she muttered as the smoke escapes her mouth.

It is an obvious fact for Haymitch from day one but hearing that from Effie hit him differently. She's always been optimistic since she was assigned to Twelve. The acceptance in her voice is painful for him to hear.

"Took you long enough but yeah", he agreed and grabbed one of the bottles on the counter.

"Getting Sponsors will be tough after what happened earlier. I can sell the innocent aspect of the kids and they're affection for one another since they're cousins but what happened during the interview and results of the training, it will be tough", she said casually which made him cringed.

It sounded so business-like. He hates it when she does that.

"Don't think about Sponsors that much. Twelve rarely gets more than one, sweetheart", it was meant to be a tease but it fell flat.

Effie lit up another stick without looking at Haymitch.

"I can work on that. I need your help though", she said.

"I told you. We're just wasting energy in trying", he declined.

Effie finally turned to him. He noticed her sore eyes. Did she cry? Do Capitol dolls cry for district children?

"I am not asking you to hunt Sponsors yourself. I cannot transfer the money without your signature so I am asking you to stay sober enough to affix your signature on the forms if I ever find one. That's not that hard to do", she clarified.

He looked at her with puzzlement. She seemed so sure she can get Sponsors for two hopeless kids.

"You are diving in a very deep hole here, sweetheart. You know they're not going to make it. Spare yourself the pain. You're already attached to them which is not good. Stop while you still can", he warned her.

He is constantly doing that since they got on the train and she doesn't listen. Her eyes are turning glassy but she's holding it in with every puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"It's the only thing I can do, Haymitch. I drew their names and now they're here. It's my job to take care of them and make sure they get everything they need. It's my job. I cannot force you to do yours but don't stop me from doing mine", she insisted, her voice almost broke.

He sighed.

"Fine. I will stay sober enough to sign whatever it is you want me to sign", he gave up.

"Thank you. That's all I ask", she replied and resumed smoking with her back on him.

He wanted to tell her she's making a mistake. He wanted to tell her she will just waste her time and her energy in getting them Sponsors but it's obvious she doesn't want to take that advice. He wonders if she really feels guilty about reaping them. The escorts that used to work for Twelve never give a single fuck about the children or actually doing their jobs. The thought of a Capitol citizen shedding tears for her tributes is a new territory for him. He doesn't know how to handle it, how to act around her. He's used to annoy his escorts to the point they actually quit.

"You should quit", he suddenly said.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked with a frown.

"…while there's still time. If you stay, the games will destroy you. You should quit now and save yourself", he answered.

* * *

_Effie's eyes is finally opening to the odds. I hate breaking her heart but it is really bound to break. _


	5. Chapter 5

The game has finally begun. Effie nervously sat on the sofa at the penthouse as they waited for the tributes to appear on the television. Haymitch is already nursing his glass of whisky while going over the Sponsor forms Effie handed to him few hours earlier.

The frown on his forehead never went away from the moment he returned at their floor. He has been the Mentor of Ditrict Twelve since he's sixteen years old and not once they got three Sponsors already lined up before the games actually starts. He wanted to confront her so badly but she's already in distress when she said her goodbye to the children. She has already been too attached that it brought tears to her eyes when Leticia cried. It was messy for Haymitch's taste but it's only natural since Effie and the kids slept in one bed almost every night.

Her eyes are glued to the screen and when the canon boomed, it all happened quickly. Both kids died at the Cornucopia.

Haymitch expected for her to go all drama queen but she's silent. She put the TV on mute and carefully got up from the sofa. The mask is on and her eyes are cold.

"Congratulations, you were right. They're dead in less than five minutes. Well done", she said coldly.

His eyes followed her every move as she took her pack of cigarette from the drawer and started smoking. She cannot hide how badly her hand shakes but she doesn't care if he sees. She's too far hurt to even care what he thinks of her at the moment.

"I never wanted that. I just told you the reality. It's not my fault you get too attached, princess", he said.

Effie scoffed.

"That's your process, isn't it? You keep your distance and detach yourself to avoid the pain. That's a coward's way out", she snapped.

"You're calling me a coward now?" he asked.

Effie turned around to face him.

"I did my part. There is nothing more I can do. I cannot say the same thing about you", she answered.

He wasn't able to dodge that one. It's true that he didn't do his job. He gave an advice here and there but it's lousy advice. He spent the entire time drinking and hanging out with Chaff when Effie was doing her best to be the Escort and the Mentor.

"How did you get three Sponsors before the games start?" he finally asked.

Effie paused for a moment before gathering herself.

"Talk like everybody else. You know how", she answered.

"Oh, I know how, sweetheart since I've been doing this for a long time and not once a Sponsor thought about investing to Twelve before the games start so tell me how you managed to get three", he insisted.

There is something about the tone of his voice that struck fear in Effie's heart. She has seen his game. She knows he can be dangerous but for some reason, she cannot bring herself to fully fear him. Deep in her bones, she can feel that he isn't capable of hurting her which is odd since they don't really know each other.

"I have my ways. I know people who know rich men", she answered casually. "There's no need to fuss about that now. We're out. We can use them next year though. I can make it work", she added.

Already moving forward, he mused. Only she can jump from one pair of dead kids to another.

"You're lying to me about something and I can see it but you're right. There's no need to fuss about it now. You are quitting and I won't see you again next year", he concluded.

It's her turn to frown.

"I beg your pardon? Are you really that eager to make me quit? Twelve was a mess before I got here. I just updated everything in your file and sorted your paperwork. I literally reintroduced your district to the society and now you wanted me out? What did I do wrong for your taste, Haymitch?" she exclaimed.

Everything she said was true. She cleaned up Twelve's mess in just a year. More people finally noticed them for being an actual district and not just for Haymitch's reputation of being drunk. With regards to her job as an escort, she did absolutely amazing.

"You get attached. That's your mistake and now look at what you're doing", he answered gesturing to her cigarette. "I told you the games will ruin you and it is happening. Quit before it's too late", he added.

He turned his back and started walking away when he heard her chuckled. Haymitch stopped and turned back to see her controlling the laughter coming out of her mouth.

"What's so funny?" he asked failing to see where the amusing part is.

"You district people are all about black and white, aren't you? You always think of us Capitols being over privileged and above the rules", she muttered.

"…because that part is true, princess", he seconded.

"Well, you would be wrong", she spat and for a moment they locked eyes with each other.

The things they weren't allowed to say since to have been conveyed in that moment of silence. Haymitch felt an unusual knot in his stomach tightening.

Effie is the first to break the staring contest between them. She put out the cigarette on the ash tray he never knew was there.

"The year isn't over yet. After the game, there will be interviews lined up for each districts. I can arrange it to be just one and put us ahead of schedule if you want to go back to your district as early as possible. I can handle the rest of the paperwork so there's nothing for you to think about. Victory Tour is optional so I know Twelve will not be making an appearance to that. Hold it together for a few more days and you will be free from my leash until next year", she said before leaving him alone in the penthouse wondering what her silence just told him.

* * *

_Leticia and Daryl are dead. I know. i'm sorry but it has to be done. There are more layers to be shed._


	6. Chapter 6

Effie made it indeed easier for Haymitch. All he needed to do was sign few papers. She even managed to spare him the interview with Caesar. In a few days after Cashmere won, he's back to Twelve. He should be happy about it but he kind of miss her presence and her constant lecture about manners and fashion. In the dead silence of his house, he can hear her voice sometimes telling him to mind his language.

He thought about calling her but that would be odd of him and strange too. He barely know her and she's Capitol. He decided to drown his thoughts with whisky since he's very sure he won't be seeing her the following year. Her heart was broken. He's sure of that. She won't make the mistake of staying.

When the day of the Reaping came, he was proven wrong. Effie went on the stage wearing a green dress with actual leaves on it matched with a golden wig.

She didn't stop by his house like last year but he should've known she's still his escort because of the package left in his living room which is a formal suit that he bothered putting on for the Reaping.

Effie wears her usual bubbliness as she reaped a sixteen-year old girl and a twelve-year old boy. Not once she glanced towards his way. She's all business and even made sure to stick to their schedule, not giving an extra time for the kids to say their goodbye to their families unlike what she did last year.

The kids are quite different from last year. The girl, Carol, is more mature and got a lot of attitude while the boy, Garrett, is shy but he got the same look as Leticia whenever he pays attention to Effie.

"You're still here", he finally said once they're left alone in the train.

Effie turned to him with her escort smile but he noticed it's more strained than before.

"Yes. I got quite a thrill working as escort last year and I want more. It's going to be an exciting year", she lied.

He knows it's all a lie. That's his gift. He can see through people's lies. Her voice is cheerful but her eyes don't match. Her eyes are sad.

"How's the Victory Tour?" he asked just to start a conversation.

Effie put her folder on the table which is color-coded and began browsing through it.

"I didn't go but my friend Dahlia mentioned it was quite a celebration. Cashmere had a great time", she answered.

Her eyes fixated on the files which got him curious so he sat across from her. The files contained various names of Capitol citizens, mostly men.

"Why didn't you go? You love parties. You spent plenty of time partying after the last year's pair died. Highly inappropriate and insensitive if you ask me but that's your thing", he commented and that earned him a glare.

Effie closed the folder and turned to him.

"You have a compulsive habit of judging people around you without actually getting to know them. You're right. It's my thing so perhaps you should refrain from trying to dwell on my business", she snapped coldly.

The coldness totally contradicts her earlier bubbliness.

"I told you to quit", he reminded her.

"…and yet I am still here and I am not going anywhere, Haymitch. Hate me all you want. I am not quitting", she insisted.

His fist hit the table involuntarily.

"Why? Give me one good reason and I mean one real reason why you want to stay in this hell hole and I will leave you alone", he asked.

He cannot understand why she wants to stay and work as an escort when she doesn't have to. She is a pure soul. He can tell. It's not his job to try and save her but he feels like he must and it frustrates him that she's so stubborn in staying.

Effie leaned back to her chair and didn't answer. She seek his eyes and once she got them, her eyes made a point of glancing side to side while her fingers briefly touched her lips before looking back at him. That gesture was only used by other Victors. He knows that because Mags thought him that so how come Effie suddenly know it? It only means that they are being listened to and she's very aware of it. She is definitely not like the previous escorts.

"I wanted to be promoted. Twelve is my ladder, you see. Once we win, I will have my chance to be promoted to higher districts. I suggest you do your job well for the kids so they can win and I will be out of your hair in no time", she said with her cheerful voice back on.

"How unfortunate…sure, the districts will have a blast having you to boss them around", he replied playing on the same field as she is.

He saw her briefly sighed in relief. He made a mental note to find a time to actually talk to her because his brain can only cope with a lot and he will need a lot of alcohol to process them.

"What's with the names?" he asked to change the subject.

She smiled and a real one too.

"List of potential Sponsors. All the partying you mentioned earlier, this is why I was there", she answered and reopened the folder.

He glanced at it and it's a long list.

"That's why you attended those things? To hound Sponsors?" he asked and she nodded. "Wow, you've been busy", he muttered.

"I don't do things that aren't productive, Haymitch. Now, we have targets and it should make things easy rather than going blind. It will save us some time", she explained.

He admits. She is clever. Escorts and Capitol dolls are not supposed to be clever but she is clever. It adds to his question on why she became an escort in the first place. With her brain, she got no place in the games. He wonders if she's aware of what the business is really like in the games but he's not going to be the one to unload that to her.

"Enlighten me then, princess. Who do we go after first?" he asked and his sudden interest made her smile again.

* * *

_I got this idea in my head that I want to put in so I am finding my way to get there. Revelation will come in a few chapters ahead._


	7. Chapter 7

The color-coded book of Sponsors proven to be useful. Haymitch, for the first time, enjoyed the hunting game. Effie was very detailed with her list. She put down the things they like, things they hate, what is their favourite drinks, political views, fashion sense, some even have very personal information. She surely did an extensive research. How she found out all of that? He can only wonder.

At the end of the night, he got six pledges under his belt. It's more than what Twelve ever got since the beginning of the games. He is having a blast that he forgot that all his efforts have a good chance to be put to waste since both their tributes have a slim chance of winning.

He spotted Effie by the bar laughing and talking to a potential Sponsor. She is obviously exhausted from working all night but she doesn't let it show.

"She's something, isn't she?" Mags commented behind him.

The former Victor served as his own Mentor when he's starting out. He thinks of her as his second mother. Therefore, values her opinion a lot.

"Trinket? You know her?" he asked.

A smile played upon her lips.

"Everyone knows her. That's the thing", she answered.

That is true. She is famous Escort or not. She has always been popular. Suddenly, he remembered that odd thing Effie did when they were in the train. The gesture only a handful of people know.

"You do know her, don't you?" he asked again in a more serious tone.

The smile disappeared on Mags' lips.

"Saw her few years back when she's starting her career as a model. The girl has a big heart. She's always sweet and what I like the most about her is that she never enjoyed the games", she answered and that earned her a curious look from Haymitch. "If you ask me, she doesn't belong in this industry. It's such a shame she has to be dragged into this life. Capitol has a way of picking innocent souls to destroy", she added.

He cannot believe what he's hearing. His mentor knows her escort and not just as someone she happened to cross path with. She actually knows her.

"This place is loud enough for the bugs to hear. Spill it", he demanded.

"I am afraid, I don't know what you're implying", she said but he didn't buy it.

"She knows the train is bugged. She did that _thing_ we do. What is going on here?" he asked.

He didn't have the chance to confront Effie about that but Mags is in front of him and she should do.

"You have a habit of driving your escorts to quit. Everyone knows that. Snow is never your fan and he's deliberately throwing incompetent dolls your way. I am not sure whether to taunt you or sabotage the image of your district but he's doing it on purpose, in case you haven't noticed. When I heard Effie was being handpicked to work as an Escort, I couldn't resist to let her fall to the Careers. Those will ruin her for good. I would've wanted her for Four but we have Senya and she's a dear in her own way so I pulled some strings to put her to your district", she answered.

Mags rigging the system to put Effie on Twelve, now, that is a shocker or at least for Haymitch.

"You did what?" he asked.

"Thought you would appreciate the help. She's very efficient and not to mention her impressive skills when it comes to working the PR", she answered and it's a fact he cannot dispute. "Plus, she actually cares", she added and that stopped him.

He never wanted to acknowledge that part of Effie. He knows she cares. He saw her got torn apart when Leticia and Daryl died last year.

"That's a flaw. This is no place for people with hearts", he snarled.

"True but it's not like she has a choice on the matter. I simply helped her avoiding to be treated like shit by the higher districts. You know what they do to their escorts", she explained.

They fucked their escorts and sold them to Sponsors to get money for their tributes. Everyone knows that but no one has the guts to speak of it. Imagining Effie being put in that position made his stomach turned.

"I cannot save her, Mags. I am in no capacity to save anyone", he confessed.

He's been struggling with that. She is not his responsibility to protect since she's Capitol but ever since he saw her care about the kids, he felt the need to protect her from the world.

"I know but I also know you will do your best to shield her from things you can help her with. She's been put to Twelve to save you, you know", she agreed.

To save him?

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked again.

Mags rolled her eyes and turned to Effie's direction.

"You're on the edge, boy. You know that. Look at your state now. You're in a bar and yet you're not wasted. A little bit drunk but not drunk enough to send you to oblivion. When was the last time this happened? No one has managed to get you this sober before. No matter how much you hate it, that girl is good for you", she answered.

He glanced towards Effie who is still talking to the same guy. She met his eyes and she smiled briefly letting him know that she's fine. He wanted to ask her that but she seemed to have read his mind and gave him the answer through her smile. It's a shorthand they developed without actually realizing it.

"She's bossy. She nags me around and threatens to cut my supply", he said hoping that would cover for his sobriety.

Mags laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, Haymitch…I knew I made the right choice. Do me a favour and take her away from that scum she's talking with before I go there and castrate him", she replied and that made him laughed.

* * *

_Mags being motherly and mysterious. I always wanted a moment between her and Haymitch._


	8. Chapter 8

Their tributes proven to be different from last year's. They both survived the Cornucopia. Hope started building in Effie's heart and she worked herself too much to get them help. She's already weary and sleep-deprived but she still goes out to parties to meet with potential Sponsors.

Haymitch knows those two got nothing on Four's tribute Finnick Odair. The boy is skilled with the trident and Mags pulled a lot strings to get him that. He knows that boy will win which means their kids will die although he couldn't bring himself to say that to Effie and crush her spirit.

The boy died after a pack of Careers caught him and he wondered if Effie already knows about it since she's still out there scouring parties for Sponsors. After five hours, the girl came across Four's tribute and she died fast. Deep inside, he's grateful for the boy because he could've made a show about ending his tribute's life but he showed her mercy by making it quick and painless. The Careers would've made her suffer first just like what they did with the boy.

When Effie came in the penthouse, she immediately noticed the television on mute. She knew the kids are dead too. It's what Haymitch does when they no longer have any tributes left in the games. The exhaustion finally caught up with her and she felt like crashing but she cannot let anyone see her like that.

"Took you long enough. They're gone", Haymitch greeted with a glass of whisky in his hand.

Effie nodded and gently put the Sponsor forms on the table. She's been very busy. He stood up and counted the forms. It's quite a lot. Suddenly, he felt guilty for sitting around and letting her do the work. He watched her light her cigarette and played with her lighter as she relaxed with every puff of smoke.

The Avox came to offer a drink to her but she waved her off like she's nothing. That was one of the instances that constantly remind Haymitch that despite her big heart and kindness towards the kids, she's still Capitol. She's still born with a silver spoon and she cannot help that.

"These are a lot of Sponsors, princess. You may run out of friends if you keep on cashing money from them for a district that never wins", he said which is meant to be a tease but she didn't talk back like she always does.

She quickly finished her stick of cigarette and put it out into the ashtray.

"We can cash it in next year so we don't have to work this hard next year. I am exhausted", she said.

He slightly flinched when she said 'we' when she was the one who did all the work. She sounded really tired and he noticed her slightly wincing. Immediately, he sensed something is wrong.

"What happened?" he asked.

Effie stiffened before putting on her escort mask. He hates it when she does that to him. They've worked together for two years and he knows it when she's hiding behind her mask to hide what she really feels.

"Eff, what is going on?" he asked again.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean, Haymitch", she lied.

He can see it just like he was able to see that her wig is crooked, her makeup is not a mess but it's on point either. She's now wearing a scarf when she didn't have that when she left in the morning. His instinct is already telling him all sorts of stuff but he needs proof and she's not going to give that to him. She will deny and lie until he let it go but he's just as stubborn as her.

He reached for the scarf but she stepped back and frowned. The urge to get that scarf away from her neck is growing fast. He stepped towards her as she continued to step back. It went on until her back hit the wall and there's no way for her to escape him.

"Haymitch, please", she whispered begging him to just let it go but he can't.

It's too late for that.

"Don't move", he ordered and removed the scarf around her neck.

He almost gasped at the sight but controlled it and it came out as a growl. Her neck is bruised. He can see the marks of fingers around her throat. His blood started to boil.

"Please, tell me you didn't do what I think you did", he said.

She contemplated of telling him a lie that it was a boyfriend and not a Sponsor but she knows it is no use because he has the gift to see her lies. Instead of lying, she just averted her eyes. His fist hit the wall behind her and she flinched. Her heart is pounding in her chest.

"What the hell were you thinking, Trinket?! Are you really that dumb? Do you know what you've done? Do you?" he shouted right at her face.

"I wanted them to live! I wanted at least one of them to come back! That's what I wanted", she shouted right back and it stopped him. "I know we don't always get what we want but they were different from last year. I thought they have a chance and there's nothing I can do to help them inside the arena so I did what I can to help", she added.

He scoffed.

"You sold yourself for a few bucks for kids you never knew? Quite a story", he snapped and that hurt her more than the Sponsor who tried to choke her to death because she's not submissive enough.

She fought her tears from falling but she cannot control her hands from shaking. How dare he judge her for wanting to help? It's not like she can jump inside the arena and take the kids away. It's not like she wanted to be fuck by strangers either for money. It was supposed to be a dinner meeting. She promised the Sponsor a dinner and he took her to his hotel room.

"Yeah, quite a story", she managed to say before freeing herself from him and the wall.

She struggled to find the pack of cigarette she dropped inside her purse. Her shaking hands didn't help too. Once she found it, she quickly lit it up and inhaled deep.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? You opened yourself up to predators out there and they will come for you every year. You're not supposed to do this kind of thing", he explained.

Effie slammed her lighter onto the table which stunned Haymitch. Effie is not one of losing her cool in any situation but she's tried and she's slipping.

"It was supposed to be a dinner meeting", she whispered he almost failed to hear it. "That was the condition last year. Leticia and Daryl died before the deal was sealed and I kept the file to use for this year. Everything was set. The restaurant was book and I brought the forms with me. It was a little too late when I realized, we're not heading for the restaurant. We were heading for his hotel. He said it's normal. Escorts do it all the time, he said. He got a little upset when I was uncooperative and I might've passed out at some point because I cannot remember much. Point is, I didn't sell myself for money although I wouldn't mind if that means I can save at least one of them", she added.

Mags words ringing in his ears. She put Effie to his district to protect her from the Careers who used their escorts to get Sponsors. That guy, for sure, used to Sponsor those districts and thought Effie to be just like that. She's popular, too popular. He should've known some would attempt to try and have their way with her.

He remembered the three Sponsor forms last year. She told him she knows people who knows rich men and that she can make it work. He knew then something was wrong. She got offers to use herself in exchange for money. That's why she didn't want him to know.

It is one thing to agree to that kind of arrangement and it's another thing to agree to just having dinner. He can feel his blood rushing towards his head. Someone just took advantage of her naivety. He should've told her the other side of the business just to warn her. Mags may not have mention that to her since it's the side of the games she wanted her to be protected from.

"He strangled you", it came out in his dangerous voice.

Effie turned around to look at him and saw the anger in his eyes. She thought he's angry at her but soon saw the anger is directed towards something else. The Sponsor.

"I was not submissive enough for his taste", she answered.

"What's his name and where's his hotel?" he asked.

That snapped Effie out of her self-pity and self-loathing thoughts.

"You're not doing anything like that, Haymitch. I appreciate the concern but we're not the most favorite district of the Capitol right now. We're pretty much disposable and we cannot risk a scandal and a crime charge", she said.

"What do you suggest we do then, princess?" he asked mockingly, still boiling with anger.

"We will save those forms and we will cash in those money next year to help the kids. I will not let that horrible experience be for nothing. Those money will help our next tributes and we will keep it. I will arrange my Sponsor files and he blacklisted from future games. We will stick with the rules and schedules. That's how we will survive", she answered.

Her resolve impressed Haymitch. Most women who just went through that experience will have a meltdown but perhaps it's different with Capitol women. Sex is a hobby in that city, something he can never understand.

She kept her face unreadable to hide the brewing storm inside of her. A lady doesn't let anyone see her cry. It's for the privacy of one's bedroom. It's one of her mother's rules.

"Seems like you already have everything planned. Fine. This is the last time you're doing this or any deals with Sponsors. Anyone tries to offer you anything, you talk to me first. I will go with you to parties and you will no longer transact with any of them. You introduce us and you leave the talking to me. Got it?" he proposed.

The idea of working his ass is dreadful but not as much as thinking of Effie going through that nightmare again.

"Yes, I got it", she accepted.

* * *

_this one is pretty long but I couldn't help it..._


	9. Chapter 9

Capitol women or not, that situation will always feel the same. Of course, she convinced herself it's for the children. She will volunteer to do it for the children. That's for sure. But the fact that she was taken by surprise, or rather played. That is something she cannot fully accept just yet. Sex is nothing for her. Sex is part of the culture in the Capitol and she's not an exception to that. For her though, sex should be two-way street. She doesn't like being forced to doing something and what happened with that Sponsor broke every rule she has in the bedroom.

She ran the water in the shower and scrubbed her skin hard hoping to remove the filth that man has inflicted on her body. Her creamy skin is already turning red but she's not bothered by it. She wanted to be clean again. When she realized that what she's doing is pointless, she gave up on scrubbing and broke down on the bathroom floor. She hugged her knees closed to her chest and succumbed to the emotion she's been fighting in front of Haymitch.

He would've killed that man for sure, if she told him his name and where he stays but she doesn't want him to get his hands dirty on purpose. He killed people in his game but that was for his survival. He got no choice on the matter. Defending her honor is something else. She cannot do that to him.

After her bath, she picked up her Sponsor files and did what she said to him. She blacklisted that man from their Sponsor list and then closed the book. She smoked two sticks of cigarettes before popping a sleeping pill and calling it a night.

On the other hand, Haymitch went down the bar since he became a bit claustrophobic inside the penthouse. The winner has been declared and he's right about Finnick Odair. The thought about that boy's future is a problem but he doesn't need to think about that now. He has Mags to do that for him.

"You're drinking. It's been some time", Chaff said from behind him when he got his glass from the bartender.

"What are you talking about? I am always drinking", he asked.

That is true. He drinks from time to time and Effie doesn't contest on it as long as he remains sober enough to hold conversations.

"I heard that new escort of yours has put a leash around your neck. Finally, got you to stop drinking", his best friend teased.

Gossip in the Capitol spreads like wildfire. It's not surprising people take interest in his drinking habits since he's known for being wasted all the time.

"I got no leash", he snapped.

Chaff frowned.

"You're in a mood. What gives?" he asked.

Haymitch watched Mags talked with a bunch of Sponsors congratulating her left and right.

"Do you know Effie?" he asked him back.

"Everyone knows your escort, Haymitch", he answered like it's no brainer.

"Yeah, Mags said the same thing too but she knows her really well. Do you?" Haymitch clarified and asked again.

Chaff turned serious and put his drink on the table. The bar is loud enough for the bugs to miss low conversations.

"I heard about her. Mags talked about her for weeks since it was announced she will work as an escort. She said the doll is nice and different from other escorts. Of course, I didn't believe her. Capitols are Capitols. They're all the same. Then I met her when the Head Gamemaker introduced the new line up of escorts to the Mentors. You weren't here. You went back to Twelve right after your tributes died. The Head Gamemaker wanted some sort of meet and greet. Mentors are allowed to interview the new escorts and if they like them, they can file a request to have them on their team", he answered.

Haymitch is now intrigued. He didn't hear any meet and greet but then again, those were the days he's drunk as fuck.

"You didn't file a request for her. I know how much you hate your escort", he commented.

Chaff chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't. Mags kept her to herself. She wouldn't let the other Mentors talk to her. I get it though, what Mags saw in Trinket. When Brutus asked her about how she feels watching children slit throats of each other, I swear I saw her winced a little but she's good at hiding it. Other escorts launched tales about how it's for the glory of Panem and all the shit but Trinket kept it shut. Then, I saw her with your kids. She's really different but she still Capitol though", Chaff said.

Chaff always hate Capitol citizens. He always messed with them and fuck Capitol women just to spite the Capitol. To hear that from him means Effie really did made an impression, and a good one, to his best friend even though he doesn't want to admit that.

"Well, Mags will have my head soon enough. I failed to protect her", Haymitch confessed.

"What do you mean?" Eleven's victor asked.

"She told me to protect Effie from this world. I told her I can't but she's right that I can protect her at some part of the games. It's why she didn't want Effie to be assigned to Careers district and I just screwed up again", he answered.

It's Chaff's turn to be intrigued.

"I am not following you. What happened?" he asked again.

"I let her do the work", Haymitch answered.

"You always let your escorts do the work", Chaff interrupted.

"No. I let her do all the work. She asked me to stay sober enough to sign the forms if she ever gets any Sponsors and I settled with that and let her hunt Sponsors for the kids when it is my job to do that. I sat on the sofa and enjoyed the whisky, watching the games while she's working her ass for them", he expanded.

"Mags will give you a piece of her mind on how you handle your job but she's not going to cut off your head for it", Chaff said.

Haymitch shook his head.

"A Sponsor hurt her", he snapped and that shocked the Eleven's victor.

It took him a minute to process it in his mind. Haymitch cannot properly convey what he wants to say but Chaff was able to piece it together.

"She's an escort. It's what they do", Chaff tried to pacify the situation.

"Not her. You know that", Haymitch spat.

He did know that. One look at Effie Trinket and he knows she's not like that. She will have sex with a guy for fun but not for money.

"Shit", Chaff muttered.

"Yeah, shit", Haymitch agreed.

"How's she doing?" Chaff asked trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"She said she's fine but I know better. She's putting a tough face. She's probably crying now in her bedroom. She always does that after the kids die. I asked her the name of the asshole but she didn't give it. She said a criminal record will not sit well with District Twelve", he answered.

Chaff nodded.

"Your escort is smart. She's tough and smart", he muttered and then sighed as they both looked at Mags who met their eyes and frowned. "Well, I guess you're right then. Mags will cut off your head", he said and then walked away when Mags walked their way.

Haymitch took a deep breath and downed his glass for courage. Mags stopped in front of him already feeling something is wrong.

"Come with me", Mags said and he followed.

She brought him at the back of the bar.

"Spill it out. This zone is clear", she commanded.

"Some Sponsor tricked Effie. She thought she's going on a dinner meeting but he took her to his hotel room. I know it's my fault. I should've been there. I should be the one dealing with Sponsors. I already talked with her about it. She's no longer dealing with them. I screwed up. She didn't tell me who it was. She's afraid I would get myself arrested. It's funny how she's still worried about me and not herself", he poured it all out.

Mags remained collected but her face is hard.

"You're right. It is your fault but you're not responsible for that bastard. I will take care of it and you're going to owe me one", she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Finnick. I need you to be there for Finnick", she answered.

* * *

_Finnick is out of the arena and in with our family!_


	10. Chapter 10

Haymitch often skips the Victory Tour but as per Mags requests, he stayed to support Finnick and it also means Effie is staying and joining the tour.

Mags kept her end of the bargain. A few days after their talk, a rich businessman who used to sponsor the games was found dead in his hotel room. It was said that the cause of death was overdose. He knows better. It was Mags way of keeping all of them out of trouble. She works on stealth mode. If it's up to him, he will run his knife to that bastard's throat and let him bleed to death but then he will get caught and he will be arrested and executed.

"Is that how you felt when you won your games?" Effie suddenly asked him while they watch the young boy waves to his fans.

Finnick is a natural darling. Everyone loves him. It only makes Haymitch sick because he knows what will happen next. A lot of buyer will make their ways just to get him and that is the main reason why Mags enlisted his help to keep the boy safe.

"Not really. I don't work the crowd, sweetheart. That's your area", he answered.

"Clearly", she replied with a glare and that made him smirked.

It's nice to see her back to her old self again. She spent days in her bedroom after that night. When she came out, she turned all her energy working on the documentation for the shipping of two coffins back to Twelve. It took her three days at best to get herself together, that and lots of packs of cigarettes.

Even with her fire back on, he can see her playing with her lighter inside her purse while watching everyone. She's craving for it. He can tell. He's been an alcoholic for years. He knows an addict when he sees one. She used to smoke when she started working but it was more occasional rather than habitual. Now, she smokes every ten minutes. She cannot stop it.

"He greeted me earlier at the hall. He's very sweet. It's a shame", she muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"This world will eat that sweetness out of him", she answered.

He frowned.

"What you on about?" he asked again.

Effie turned to look at him in the eyes and her escort mask dropped. He saw nothing but sadness in her eyes. He also noticed the dark circles around her eyes hidden by makeup.

"It has certainly taken it out of you as well as from the other Victors", she continued and then took a deep breath. "No one ever wins the games, doesn't it?" she asked.

Haymitch looked around for anyone that might have heard her. It's not a good thing to say in public and she's slipping. She knows it. She knows that most places are bugged and that people are listening and yet she's talking about the games taking innocence from Victors.

He stepped closer to her and tugged her to his body.

"No, princess. There are survivors but no winners. You have to stop talking like this in public. You're putting yourself at risk", he warned.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" he asked her back.

"…about the envelopes", she answered and that made him stiff and tightened his grip on her arm.

"Who told you? Did you receive one?" he asked.

It's been a while since he got one but it will be no surprise if he started getting some now. He's sober for the most time and he's not making headlines about his drunken behavior.

"I heard people talk…people in the games. Don't worry about it. It's been taken care of", she answered coldly.

Taken care of? That's now how one deal with it. If a Victor refused, a pressure point will be used against him until he obliged, not that he has left any to be used against him but still, you don't just go dismiss it.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" he asked.

"I am a fast learner, Haymitch. I can play this game and no I didn't do anything stupid. I am smarter than you think. Trust me", she answered.

She is deadly serious. She is more serious than when she's giving orders about schedules and interviews. The fire in her eyes are so bright that he might get burned.

"Fine but you will tell me about it in the train", he said and then resumed watching the ceremony.

They didn't get the chance to talk the entire day. Mags kept Effie close to her talking about districts' cultures and giving her tips about the in and outs of the games. Haymitch knew better though. Mags is doing that to keep an eye on her. It is also her way to give him and Finnick a chance to talk.

"So, what did you do with your prize?" the young boy asked him.

"What prize?" he asked him back.

"The money…Mags said there's going to be loads of money coming my way. I don't know what to do with it. My parents are dead and I don't have anyone except Mags. She doesn't need the money, she said. She's also a Victor and she got tons of them. I cannot think of anything to spend it with. What did you do with yours?" the boy answered and asked again.

He is naïve, Haymitch thought.

"Still spending it. Victors receive monthly allowance too so we got shit loads of money, yeah…build a house, a fucking mansion. Live life. That's a nice way to spend money", he answered not caring about his language in front of the boy.

He simply glanced at Effie just to make sure she didn't hear him to talk Finnick that way. She will be mad.

"She is nice, Ms. Trinket", the boy suddenly said and it got his attention. "I met her earlier. She's pretty. Probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen", he added.

"Hold your horses there, boy. You're sixteen. Trinket is not going for a minor or she will get arrested", Haymitch snapped.

Finnick smiled, not teasing, but a genuine smile.

"I think I will start spending my money with buying her something nice and you as well. I already thought of something for Mags", he muttered.

It makes Haymitch sad to think that sweetness will disappear soon enough from the young boy.

* * *

_Effie is a sweet person and kind but I also feel that she can be very deadly and got some sort of darkside within her if provoked. _


	11. Chapter 11

The Victory Tour is a hurricane. People are hungry for Finnick Odair. Each of the districts prepared a feast for him and the boy grew more and more comfortable with the fame.

Each time they arrived at one district, the Mentors and Escorts need to do one interview as a documentary for Finnick's victory. They will narrate the experience being around the newest Victor and the crowd's support for the boy.

It should be easy especially for Effie but the constant lying that Finnick is the most deserving tribute to win the game is getting to her. No one is more deserving. They all deserved to survive and live their lives but she cannot say those things on camera or to anyone because she will lose her tongue. After each interview, she consumes almost a pack of cigarette just to ease the heavy feeling in her chest. Talking to Mags helped as well since she's good at making her feel better but she cannot always talk to her. Haymitch is the best option but talking to him means him asking questions and she doesn't want to answer them so she settled at the company of her cigarette.

"I don't see the appeal of the districts", Finnick suddenly said from behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw the boy looking at the view from the balcony of the Presidential Palace. The Tour is almost over. Capitol is the last stop and after that, they will rest until the next game.

"I don't see the appeal of the Capitol either", he added.

Effie looked around out of reflex. Newest Victor shouldn't talking about things like that especially inside the Presidential Palace.

"It's alright. Mags told me about the bugs. She said they only put those at the conference room here at the mansion but not on the other parts because President Snow doesn't feel comfortable with anyone listening to his conversations", the boy resumed.

That is an irony. He is not comfortable with that and yet he's not shy from listening other people's conversations.

"Well, tell me why you don't see the appeal of this place then", she humored him.

"Everything is so bright and it's not normal. It's bright and colorful but it's not like the sun, you see. Everything here is _made_. Back in Four, the sun is real. The ocean is real. The sand is real. It's nature", the boy explained.

Effie cannot help but smile. She has never seen a real ocean before. When they were in Four, they stuck with the center of the district and the Justice Building. She wanted to go see the beach but she knows the Peacekeepers will not let her go that far. It's not safe for her and for others.

"I have to agree with you on that. I have never seen the ocean before though but I will say your district is beautiful", she replied.

That made Finnick smile too.

"Haymitch said it's okay to be friends with you", Effie turned to the boy. "He is giving me advice on who I can trust to let my guard down, whom I should play along, whom I should avoid. He said you're cool to be friends with and I think I agree. You're Capitol but you're not like those people at the party. Can we be friends? If that's alright with you, that's all", the boy asked.

It immediately warms her heart. Haymitch is set on lecturing her about being attached but Finnick is no longer a tribute. He's a Victor. She doesn't have to worry about him getting killed in the arena.

"Of course, we can be friends. I would love that very much", she answered.

Finnick's smile grew wider. He then took something out his pocket. It's a red box and he handed it to her. Effie accepted with a frown. When she opened it, she saw a silver lighter embroidered with crystals with her initials on its side. She ran her finger on it multiple times until her brain can process the shiny lighter she's holding.

"You bought this?" she asked the boy and he nodded. "This is quite expensive, Finnick", she muttered.

"I cannot think of ways to spend my money and I got too much, more than I need really. I figured I should buy something nice to the people that are close to me and now you're one of them. You're my friend. Do you like it?" he asked.

Effie blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"I love it, Finnick. This is gorgeous!" she answered and then frowned. "How did you know I smoke?" she suddenly asked.

She makes sure she's discreet with her habit and she always took mint right after to cover the smell.

"I saw you once in Seven right after your interview and then again on One. Haymitch said it's your way of dealing with things. He drinks. You smoke. Since you already got a lot of jewelries, I thought lighter would be nice", he answered.

The boy is observant. It is certainly not a good example for the boy seeing her smoke but she is touched by his gesture.

"Thank you, Finnick. I love it", she said and Finnick gave her his charming smile.

"Well, now that's done. Haymitch said I should tell you that you should stop smoking your ass to death and join him downstairs because he's suffocating from boredom", Finnick said.

"Language", she chided right away and that made the boy suppressed his laughter. "Wait. Haymitch told you that to say to me word by word?" she asked and he nodded. "Oh, I am going to murder him", she muttered.

That is not something one teach to a child and it's not proper to make Finnick swear.

The boy followed her to the party until she saw Haymitch who gave her a smirk once he saw her coming. The anger disappeared once he saw the softness in his eyes. It's all a ploy, she guessed. He wants her to stop drowning in guilt and death and enjoy one night for once. He knew making Finnick swear in front of her will be enough to get her to come to him and he's not wrong.

"The boy has a good taste for a gift, hasn't he?" he asked her.

"He has…he's a nice boy, Haymitch", she answered and left other things to be unsaid but he knows what she wants to say.

"We'll look after him. He's one of us now", he said.

* * *

_Finnick is such a dear!_


	12. Chapter 12

It is Haymitch's last night at the Capitol. The Victory Tour is over and he needs to go back to Twelve. Honestly, he cannot wait to go back to his empty house to drink himself to oblivion but he has gotten used to Effie's presence bossing him around that the thought of not hearing her voice sends him to panic just like what happened when he came out of the bathroom.

She has insisted for him to take a shower even though he reasoned that he is tired from pretending to be interested at one of the parties they attended. She explained that he smelled like someone who bathe in alcohol even though he didn't have that much to drink but since it's the only way to shut her up, he obliged with a sulk on his face.

When he came out, all fresh and clean, she's not at the penthouse anymore. He searched the entire floor but she's nowhere to be found. He was about to go on full search to the entire city when he noticed her heels neglected near the sofa. She only does that when there's no need to wear them and look presentable. The only place she's comfortable doing that is at her bedroom and at the rooftop.

It turns out he's right when he went to the rooftop and found her smoking alone while sitting on the floor. Sight like that means she's either exhausted or sad. Either of which is something he doesn't prefer.

"I thought you ran away", he said trying to lighten up the mood but she only rolled her eyes on him. "You want to catch cold?" he asked when he realized she's wearing a very tiny dress with spaghetti straps.

Capitol manufactures its weather but it's still chilly at night and Effie is definitely not dressed to be on a rooftop.

"It's fine. I don't mind the cold. It helps", she answered.

It helps to get numb. He understands. He sometimes does that too. When the nightmares wake him up, he goes to the bathroom and ran a cold water onto his body just to be numb on the outside hoping it will have the same effect on the inside.

"What's up now?" he asked as he sat next to her.

He never liked the smell on her cigarette but he has gotten used to it now. That's what happened when you share a roof with a chain smoker for a period of time. He's sure that she's used to him smelling like whisky all the time.

"I just destroyed someone's life", she declared.

He immediately turned to her, his neck almost snapped.

"What did you say?" he asked.

She took her time with her cigarette before gathering her thoughts.

"I was so angry when I got that envelope. I didn't understand what it means really until Senya told me what it is. I saw you talking to Finnick and I cannot control it. I opened the envelope and saw the details written in it and I just need to do something", she started confessing while consuming her cigarette with every pause.

"Effie, what did you do?" he asked with a little growl in his voice.

It is dangerous, too dangerous. Interfering with a transaction like that is punishable Capitol citizen or not. She can lose her tongue because of it or worse get killed.

The sound of her name he rarely used let her know that he might be upset for what she did.

"I called some people. I gathered every dirty secret of that woman and exposed her in public. She is now jobless. Her reputation is ruined. Soon, she will be piled up with debt and she will no longer be able to support herself living in this city. She will lose her apartment and her fancy things. She already lost her friends because no one would want to be associated with a child molester. I destroyed her life", she answered in plain cold voice.

Haymitch blinked four times while digesting the information he just received.

"Are you talking about Carmen Fairmount?" he asked.

He saw a glimpse of the news on television. Carmen Fairmount is an elite socialite who is one of the most avid sponsors of the games. She is loaded with money and able to get whatever she wants. He knows that because she sent him an envelope three times. None of which was pleasant.

"Good memory", Effie answered with lace of bitterness.

She knows, he thought. She knows about those three times. How? Effie was a model, a Capitol doll. How can she know people's dirty secrets?

"I don't understand. You cannot pull off something like that, princess. You're too soft", he tried to make sense of everything in his said but he's not succeeding.

"We all have our dark side, Haymitch. I grew up in this place. I grew up with lies and pretense and fortunately for you, I picked up ways to gain claws whenever I need to use them. I maybe soft for you but I am willing to destroy someone's life to protect the people I care about", she explained.

Haymitch got chills by how she delivered that. It's not something that slipped her mouth. She purposely said that she cares about him. He knows she does. She cares about everyone. Now, it only proves how much she cares if she's willing to get her hands dirty for him.

"You don't have to do that. I can handle it. If Snow finds out what you did, you're dead", he said.

Effie smiled and put out her cigarette.

"That's the thing. I am dead if President Snow will find out. I am good, Haymitch. My ways are slightly different than yours and less messy but it works the same. I am telling you this so you will stop asking me questions. It's either you trust me or you don't but I would appreciate it if it's the former because I do trust you", she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"…because you're real. You've always been real", she answered but left it like that. "Don't worry about any envelopes coming your way. I got it. I am not sure how much I can do to help Finnick but Mags and I already talked about it. I will do what I can to delay it as much as possible. Go get some rest. You will have a long journey back home tomorrow", she said and got up.

He caught her arm just before she can leave.

"Thank you", he said.

* * *

_confession night...connections, I think, is Effie's strongest weapon. Like I said, she's smart who's trying to play dumb. Gathering information from others so that she can use them in the future seems logical for her to do since she's no fighter. End of 65th Hunger Games. Are you for the 66th?_


	13. Chapter 13

The 66th Hunger Games started dull. Finnick's year was so popular that the gamemakers tried their best to top it for ratings. Effie came to Haymitch's house with sets of suits for him to choose for the Reapings.

Unlike the year the previous two years, Effie toned down her dress for the Reapings which raised Haymitch's eyebrows though he didn't ask. He knows. She had a good education within two years that she learned Twelve is not like the other districts. To his district, she is the personification of death and everyone sees her as either a monster, a doll, or a robot. She wanted to look a little like human without totally abandoning her Capitol fashion. She still looked hideous in his eyes with all the cake on her face but it was less than before. He also knows it will get worse once they hit the Capitol where she'll have the freedom to dress like a clown.

"…the black one", he said pointing at the suit she's holding with her left hand.

"I figured as much", she muttered and handed it to him.

She started fussing about his house and how untidy it is. As usual, she sent him upstairs to take a bath while she cleaned downstairs. Once he's done, he found her smoking at the back of his house.

"Still can't shake that from your system?" he asked but sounded more like stating a fact.

Effie tossed it on the ground and put it out with her heels and glared at him.

"Don't go lecturing me on my habit when you can't shake yours from your system", she snapped.

It is a mood to start the year.

Effie reaped another pair of young, innocent, dead kids. They happened to be both twelve years old and he saw how that upset her despite her efforts to hide it behind her makeup.

She sticks to the schedule and they all boarded the train to Capitol on time. Once they're on board, she finally relaxed. Her head is buried with papers with her third cup of coffee on the side. She is already done briefing the kids about the schedules and how things are going to go once they reached the Capitol so she sent them to their rooms to rest.

Haymitch changed to something more comfortable before going to the bar to fix himself a drink.

"How's the Capitol, sweetheart?" he tried to start a conversation.

"Same as before…parties and more parties. You will be happy to know that I didn't go there just to have fun. I added few more names to our list", she answered with her cheerful voice.

He didn't buy it at all. He sat next to her and just watched her work in silence. It's only been three years but he already seen her deteriorate fast. She lost weight when she doesn't have that much to lose and her smoking habits became worse if it's even possible.

"You look like shit, princess", he commented.

"Now, that is not a nice thing to say to a lady, Haymitch. It's very rude", she snapped but it's lacking of her usual fire.

He stopped her from scribbling on her notebook and forced her to look at him in the eye. The mask dropped in an instant and he's right to insist. She doesn't look so good.

"Tell me", he ordered.

"I was summoned by the Head Gamemaker Templesmith", she gave in.

"What for?" he asked while his brain is thinking of million horrible things why she was summoned.

"Apparently, my father requested for me to be transferred to another district…to a higher one to be precise. My family seems to think working for District Twelve is ruining our family name. I already told them it wasn't like that and that I love working for Twelve but Father insisted. They can't have their youngest daughter be a complete disappointment all her life", she answered.

He detected a pain in her voice but she was quick to mask that with a smile.

"What did Templesmith say?" he asked again hoping against all odds that he didn't agree to it because her transferring would mean that (a) he will have to bear with another escort that is for sure he will not like and (b) he cannot protect her from the nature of business in those districts.

"He said no", she answered and he felt himself relaxed. "It doesn't speak to my abilities as an escort. He did say that if it's just my skills alone, I will be promoted right away but unfortunately, I am too good at this job and he seemed to think my skills is a good fit for Twelve and its Mentor", she added.

It is true. She changed Twelve. With her PR skills and stubbornness, she was able to get him to go to interviews, parties, appeared presentable and sober enough in public. It's a hell of an improvement from those years before she came into the scene.

"Lucky me, I guess", he tried sounding disappointed but he's not.

"Yes, I supposed you are very lucky. Father was mad when he was told. Mother spent half an hour scolding me about the _career_ I chose and why I cannot be like my sister. They basically enumerated on my face why I am such a disgrace to the family like I wanted to be that for them. That's okay though. I skipped the following Sunday brunches after that. I don't want to hear any more of it", she said.

He decided right then and there that he hate her family. How can someone be that shallow to their own daughter? It's reasonable if they're not related at all because Effie likes to make herself look like a fool when she's not but her own blood who has known her from the time she's born? It's downright cold.

"Well, I don't know if it's some sort of a consolation but I don't think you are a disappointment. You're the only escort I can bear to work with and the kids are lucky to have you as their escort. No other escort out there cares the way you do. It's foolish but it's nice. Plus, you get shit done", he said.

"Language", she snapped right away before softening her expression. "I am not used to a compliment coming from you but thank you. It's good to hear my work is appreciated", she said.

"Yeah, don't get used to it", he teased and gave her a smirk which made her a laugh a bit.

* * *

_A little brief of Effie's family. Can't wait to add more of them in the mix!_


	14. Chapter 14

Their tributes are lost cause but Effie did her best to make them feel comfortable. She mothered them and just like the first year, the two kids got attached to her.

Him, on the other hand, made it a point not to get to know their names to avoid the emotions connected to it. He tried reminding Effie about it but she's too far gone. She didn't read them to sleep but she tucked them to bed every night.

The smoking never improved and she's attending parties nonstop. He's already exhausted from accompanying her since he promised she will never go alone again. The drinks kept him company but he never took it far. He's on guard duty and he doesn't know why he felt obligated but he does. If Effie is just any other Escort, he wouldn't bother but it's her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Chaff asked him and he nodded.

The two walked towards the speaker to give themselves some privacy.

"What's up?" Haymitch asked.

"Freya was talking earlier on the train about your doll", Chaff answered.

Freya Kingston is Chaff's escort. She's not nice. She's a total Capitol who is all about fame and glory. Chaff hates her but the gamemakers won't assign new girl for him.

"What did she say?" he asked again.

"She's gossiping with her friends about Trinket totally losing it during the game break, said she's going to bars every single night, totally getting wasted and hooking up with guys left and right", Chaff answered.

His fists clenched in anger. Gossip is natural for the Capitol but gossip involving his escort is another thing. It being true, well, it's the worst thing. She did admit to him going to parties during the break. What if the rest of the gossip is true?

"Yeah? Your escort is a bitch. It's not true", Haymitch said.

Chaff scoffed.

"Probably but she's not the only one talking about it. Cecilia said something about that too. Seeder heard the same thing from a Sponsor", he explained.

He then saw Effie laughing with some men at the corner. She's holding a glass of vodka on one hand and cigarette on the other. She doesn't even bother hiding that habit of hers anymore which means she had too much to drink. He has never seen her drunk before but he doesn't want to.

Before Chaff could've stop him, Haymitch is already on his way to her. He stood next to Effie and put his arms around her which made her tensed but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Hey, fellas…what do we have here?" he asked casually like it's natural for him to be that close to his escorts.

He used to fuck his previous escorts as his way to get back to the Capitol but not Effie.

"We just met your escort. She's a lovely, lovely woman and very beautiful, persuasive too", one of the men asked.

Effie blushed a little but he thinks it's because of the alcohol and not the guy's compliment. Haymitch just grinned through his teeth and then took the glass away from her hand and set it on the table to stop her from drinking.

"Sure she is but I am afraid I need to take her away, business matter", he excused and the gentlemen regretfully accepted.

He took Effie out of their sight right away and together they walked towards the elevator. He is very aware of the eyes following them including Chaff's but he ignored them all.

Effie remained quiet until they are inside the elevator and out of reach from other people.

"What is going on? I was in the middle of conversation with those people. They're potential Sponsors, Haymitch", she finally asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You're drunk", he muttered under his breath.

"I am not!" she denied.

"Oh, yes you are. I'm an expert on that department so don't lie to me", he snapped.

She knows she is but it's hurting her ego to admit she let herself drank too much.

"I just had a little too much but I can handle it", she said as an excused which he didn't buy.

They reached their floor and dragged her to the living room with little more force than he intended. He loosened his grip on her arm once he realized it's going to leave mark on her skin.

"The city is talking about you", he started which stopped Effie from asking another question. "They said you partied every night during the break, drunk yourself to oblivion and fucked men along the way", he continued with a snarl. "Is it true?" he asked.

He sounded angry which he has no right to since they're not even friends to begin with.

"I told you about the parties", she muttered.

"Yeah, didn't mention about the drinking and fucking marathon though", he spat and she flinched.

The alcohol is taking its toll and she's light headed. Her brain cannot function well to come up with excuses to say to him and her eyes are giving her away.

"I am an escort, Haymitch", she simply said which should be plain as it is but he knows how to read between the lines.

"Tell me how's that related to what I just asked you", he said.

Effie pursed her lips before surrendering to the truth.

"My service was requested and I had to…like I said it's my job", she said vaguely. He found himself holding her too tight again which informed her that she needs to give him more than that. She took a sigh. "It turns out Victors are not the only ones receiving envelopes. Unlike yours, gamemakers are a bit complicated to reason with", she added while lowering her voice so the bugs won't pick up her words.

"Stay here", he said and let go of her arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him walks towards the elevator.

"Trust me", he answered as the elevator door closed.

* * *

_the dirty side business of the game is for everyone so I figured Escorts are not safe from it too._


	15. Chapter 15

Haymitch burst through the Head Gamemaker's office. Templesmith stepped back a little but managed to get a grip and stood his ground.

"Mr. Abernathy, what can I do for you?" the Head Gamemaker asked.

Even with his drunken image, Haymitch is still the last living Quarter Quell Victor. He is a golden gem of the Hunger Games and a very deadly gem.

"Stay clear of my escort", Haymitch answered.

His voice sent signals throughout the room. Templesmith pressed a button on his table and the door immediately locked. The pleasantness on his face disappeared.

"You're not one to care for an escort, Mr. Abernathy", he commented.

"I don't but she's the best one out there and I don't want your filthy friends adding to the damage", Haymitch explained.

He cares more than he likes to admit but he cannot tell him that. It will only make Effie his pressure point and he cannot do that to her.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean", Templesmith lied.

"Cut the bullshit. Put a leash on your friends and I will keep my mouth shut about your dirty little secret", Haymitch threatened.

That made Templesmith raised an eyebrow. He is obviously not used at receiving threats from a District citizen.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Abernathy? If it is, it is unwise on your part", the Head Gamemaker countered.

"It would be unwise on your part to cross me. Unless you want the entire Capitol to know about that one party I stumbled upon you while you poured your guts out in the middle of a dark alley after you assaulted that escort", Haymitch reminded him.

Templesmith's face hardened.

"No one would believe the words of a drunken District dog over the words of a Head Gamemaker", he said.

Haymitch shrugged.

"I guess we will see then. We know how much this city loves gossip and your so-called friends are all desperate to climb the ladder. Shall I go start the fire tonight?" he asked.

Templesmith pursed his lips in annoyance. He is cornered and he knows it. Image is everything in the Capitol and if he's reputation will be tainted, his position will be at risk.

"Fine", he surrendered. "I can assure you no gamemakers will enlist your escort's services but I cannot take care the Sponsors for you", he added.

Haymitch nodded and gave him a smirk.

"I am glad to know we're still on good terms. Good luck this season", he said and then left.

When he reached the penthouse, it is awfully quiet. He knows that the kids are already asleep in their rooms but he can't find Effie. He left her at the living room but she's not there anymore. He checked the kitchen but she's not there either. Her bedroom is the last room he didn't check and he's never been there since Effie took residence in it. He knocked first since it's only proper – Effie's influence on him – and he didn't want to find her naked, though the thought did cross his mind.

"Trinket", he called when no one answered.

Manners left the penthouse and he turned the knob and the door opened. Her room is dark, not exactly what he expected. His hand found the switch on the wall and the lights went on.

Effie is on the bed with her back turned on him. She's still wearing the same dress she wore to the party. That made him frowned. For someone who's so much into manners and propriety, going to bed without changing to proper clothes is quite odd.

"Princess?" he called but she didn't even move.

Perhaps, she is really drunk that she passed out. He should've leave her there and lecture her in the morning.

He's about to leave the room when his eyes caught something on her bedside table. He halted and looked at the small bottle with a label on it. Sleeping pills. He knew that for sure because the doctors at the Game's Clinic prescribed him once of that after his game. It should be fine except from the fact that the bottle is already empty. It is possible that Effie ran out or popped the last pill but his instinct is telling him otherwise.

He took giant steps until he reached the bed and shook her gently. When she didn't respond, he tried again without the gentleness and still nothing.

"Shit, Effie", he muttered and tried to pull her up so she will be sitting on his lap.

She's so out that no matter what he does, she won't wake up. He debated whether to take her to the hospital but that would leak to the press and Effie wouldn't like it if she becomes the headline the next day.

Haymitch picked her up from the bed and brought her to the bathroom. He didn't bother with the heating system. He needs to wake her up fast so he let the cold water poured on her and him with their clothes on.

"Come on, princess", he muttered as he continued to shake her.

Slowly, Effie slightly opened her eyes but it's not enough. She will fall back to sleep again and he may not be able to wake her up again. His reflexes kicked in and he sticks two fingers down her throat and forced her to throw up all the pills she swallowed.

Effie coughed until there's nothing left to get out of her stomach. The coldness of the water finally hit her and she started shaking. Haymitch is freezing too but he cannot let her go back to sleep right away. He needs to make sure she's fully awake.

"Haymitch?" she asked with her hoarse voice. "What are you doing?" she followed up with her teeth clattering.

He took a deep sigh of relief before turning off the shower. They're both soaked and freezing but his heart is still pounding from what just happened. His adrenaline is running high.

"…trying to stop you from dying, princess", he answered.

* * *

_Effie hit the bottom. Haymitch showing his protective side is always fun to write._


	16. Chapter 16

Effie is still groggy from the pills but she's awake now. She changed to her pyjama and wrapped herself with the blanket. The events that happened few hours ago are still a blur to her. She's been trying her best to remember. When Haymitch left her at the penthouse, she felt so ashamed. She's been feeling that since she found out the secret part of her duties. Of course, she compartmentalized everything and carried on often burying her head with work so she wouldn't have the time and energy to absorb that strangers used her body for their own pleasures.

She did well for months during the break but when Haymitch discovered it, everything collapsed on her. It shouldn't have that degree of effect on her since he's not her friend. He treated her poorly and made insulting her his hobby but his opinion somehow matters to her. The overwhelming shame hit her hard and she thought about drinking more vodka at the bar cart but she already felt like she's going to be sick so she retreated to her bedroom and tried to sleep it off. Unfortunately, sleep wouldn't come. Effie opened her drawer and popped one pill. Then, it became two, three, four…for that split second, the idea of swallowing everything in that bottle seemed like the best idea she ever had all her life. She poured all the pills on her palm and swallowed them all.

Her goal was just to sleep. She just wanted to be numb of everything. She's so tired of feeling the guilt, the remorse, the sadness, the pain, the shame every single day. She cannot go to sleep without a pill because each time she closes her eyes, she can see the children's faces. Alcohol and cigarette are not helping that much anymore and her sleeping pills and Xanax are the only things getting her through the day. Sleeping forever seems a good idea for her.

"Drink", Haymitch's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes fell on the cup of black coffee in front of her. She always drinks black coffee. She never told him that though and yet he knows. She picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Haymitch, I want…" she started but he cut her off.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he snapped and she almost flinched. "I never took you to be that dumb. Explain why you tried to kill yourself because I don't get it", he ordered.

She bowed her head. That wave of shame hitting her again. She wanted to run and hide away from him so he would stop with the questions. She wants him to drop the subject and go back to how things were.

"It was an accident", she mumbled.

He scoffed.

"Accident my ass…I've seen you work for three years now, princess. You don't do something like that by accident so quit lying to my face and tell me", he snapped.

She's a perfectionist and very good with math. The entire content of the bottle is for sure not the right amount of dosage.

"I don't know. I cannot sleep without it and I wanted to sleep for a while. I didn't know when you're coming back and it's late and I just want to rest so I took one and it's not working so I popped another until I couldn't stop and I just…I took everything because I want everything to go away", she admitted with her head down.

She cannot bear to look him the eye with what she's done. It's embarrassing, not to mention the fact that she failed at it too.

"Princess…" he muttered running his hands through his messy hair.

She is trembling right before his eyes and he is burning with rage, not towards her, towards the Capitol. He knew from the start that the games will destroy her and it did. He is now fully convinced that Snow purposely allowed Effie to be placed in Twelve so he can watch her get destroyed before his eyes and that there's nothing he can do to stop it. The deaths have been enough to wear her down but forcing her to allow strangers to put their hands on her body and do things she doesn't want to? It's enough to drive someone into swallowing a whole bottle of pills.

"I took care of it. No one is going to _enlist_ your _services_ again", he muttered with a low growl.

She finally met his eyes and he can see the tears she's holding back.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Don't worry. No one is going to jail", he answered.

It's her fear. It's always been her fear, for him to get arrested and executed.

"Why? You don't have to do anything", she asked again.

He frowned at first and then shrugged.

"Well, you didn't have to help me before yet you did. It's only fair. You're my escort and I got your back", he answered.

She was able to read between the lines.

"Thank you", she said.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you understand?" he resumed with the lecture. "You got a problem, you tell me. If there are people bothering you, you tell me. Even if I am over at Twelve, you got phone? Use it and call me. You don't ever do that ever. There have been enough deaths around us and you got no right to cross that line", he added.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

He found her shaking hands and held it tight.

"Stay alive, princess. Smoke if you have to. It will kill you someday but at least you'll get years to annoy people around you. Is that the only thing you're taking?" he asked.

She wanted to lie. The urge to lie is strong but when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"No", she answered.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Xanax…for the nerves. I didn't get it illegally. I got prescription", she answered.

He sighed and then squeezed her hands.

"You're quitting those. It will be tough but after it's done, things will go back to the way they were. No more pills. Promise me", he insisted and she couldn't resist.

"I promise", she agreed.

* * *

_last one for the day...I just have to get this one out of my system._


	17. Chapter 17

The following days were hard. Effie is going through withdrawal and it's keeping both of them up all night since he needs to make sure she will stick to no pills rule. It's not that he doesn't trust her but he knows how strong the urge to just pop a pill so she can go to sleep. He stayed up with her, playing chess or watching nonsense program on the television. After a few days, she finally crashed. After that phase, it's like nothing has happened. She went back to her bubbly self. Due to her ill phase, they got left behind on schedule. She worked on that right away.

As usual, their tributes died right away. Haymitch knows she's still having trouble sleeping at night. Her strategy is to exhaust herself during the day so she will be so tired that she will just crash at night. It's not healthy but at least it's better than taking pills.

"I suppose you're not joining the Victory Tour", she said while they are in the penthouse working on the post-game documentations.

Effie normally does it but Haymitch is in the mood of helping out. He doesn't have the appetite to go out and get drunk. He might have when he gets bored.

"Yeah, not that close to that district and it's been a long year", he said.

"Amen to that", she muttered.

It's been a long year, not the games, but they battle with the pills and the withdrawal. It took a lot of their energies to go through it.

"I don't think I've ever said thank you for everything you did for me this year", she said.

She continued filling up the forms but he stopped. Since she recovered from it, she never wanted to talk about what happened and now she's opening up.

"You got my back. I got yours", he said casually.

Effie smiled a little.

"Isn't it funny, I somewhat understood why you drink…I don't like it but I get it", she muttered.

He scoffed and shrugged. It is quite funny but he wished that she didn't go through that. He would rather have her loathing his drinking habit than to watch her suffer while going through withdrawal.

"I get it too, princess, if that's any consolation. You scared me but I get it", he said and she finally looked at him.

Her eyes are glassy. The mask is cracked and she's not making any effort on patching it up. His heart started pounding. He's not sure if it's okay to leave her in the Capitol at the state she's in. She's fragile. He knows she's strong but everyone has their limits. She reached hers and almost died from it.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Really okay?" he asked.

"I will get better. I will be fine. You made sure of that, right?" she answered then asked him back.

She's talking about the gamemakers who are buying escorts during the break.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about that", he answered.

"Then I will be alright. I will have to deal with my mother again but I can handle that", she said and managed to hold her smile a little longer.

Haymitch boarded the train the next day. He's going back to his house where he can drown himself in alcohol and shut himself out from the world until next year. The train feels so quiet without Effie's voice filling up the space lecturing the kids about manners and scolding him about not setting a good example to the kids with his drinking. It is awfully quiet for his taste and it's bothering him.

He shook his head trying to shake Effie out of his brain. Why is he missing her? She's Capitol. She's an Escort and a Capitol doll. He knew better. No matter how much he denies it. He knows better. She's not just another Capitol doll. She's Effie Trinket. Despite the thick makeup and horrible wigs and dresses, she's a human being. She has a heart and even though he hates to say it out loud, she's his friend now. She has saved him and he has saved her. They are closer now than ever. Now, that is a scary realization.

Once he got to his empty and dirty house, he dropped his suitcase and opened it to get a bottle of whisky he smuggled from the penthouse when he noticed a pink box sitting along with his clothes.

He should be alarmed. Package from the Capitol like that can be dangerous. It could be a bomb or some deadly chemical from Snow but for some reason, the pink gave it away. It's not from Snow. It's from Effie. He should know, the woman loves pink.

Haymitch opened the box and saw a silver flask with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. He gently removed the ribbon and the flask is a beauty. There is an initial engraved on its side **_A_**. It must've cost her a fortune and he should return it but how can he. It is gorgeous. The card attached to the ribbon says _"…so you wouldn't have to carry bottles around_". That made him chuckled. She always hated it when he just took bottles from bars or the penthouse and paraded it around Capitol.

The next item in the pink box is a book. He loves reading but he never showed it to anyone in the Capitol. It is a question how she found out about his hobby but the book is a first edition. It's hard to find and she managed to just sneak it inside his suitcase. If he knows better, the book belongs to the General Library at the Presidential Mansion. The fact that Effie might've committed a crime of theft so he can get a nice book strengthened that unexplainable feeling in his chest for her. They are walking on a dangerous path and he can't stop thinking what next year holds for them. He knows for sure it's not going to any easier than the current year but at least he knows one thing for sure and that is she is not an enemy. She never was. She's an ally, his ally. She's his friend.

* * *

_been a little busy...67th hunger games is coming up!_


	18. Chapter 18

Game break should be a holiday for Effie but without Haymitch, she finds it difficult to survive. The temptation to fall back again to the same rabbit hole is strong and she cannot decline invitations to various parties because it's not a polite thing to do. She decides that she will keep herself occupied with her cigarettes instead.

The habit is almost impossible for her to quit. She does it everywhere even in front of her mother. That one invitation she cannot decline as well. It's not proper and it's rude so she smiles at dinner table and listens to her mother's rant about fashion and gossips all the while she comments on how sorry she is about Effie's situation of being stuck in the poorest district of Panem. She bears it all with smile and composure like she was taught to do so.

Her apartment became her sanctuary. The bars would be the logical choice to escape for a little while but she cannot trust herself not to pop something when she goes there so she remained at her place. She threw her sleeping pills and other medications when she got back from the penthouse to avoid further temptation. The vodka on her cupboard is for special circumstances – nightmares, nervousness, and anxiety attacks – and she makes sure she doesn't go over two glasses.

Haymitch said to her that she can call him but she doesn't want to impose. He needs the break too from the games and her calling means dragging him down without taking him away from his house. She cannot do that to him not after everything he did for her.

"Fancy running into you here, love", Chaff said to her at the Training Center's lobby.

It's not yet game season but she likes to submit paperwork ahead of time so she doesn't have to think about them when the season begins.

"There are other ways to say that but yes, quite. You stuck around for the Victory Tour?" she asked. Chaff raised his bottle with his good arm and smirked. "I see", she muttered.

Victory Tour means unlimited parties which means unlimited booze and the Eleven's Victor just love that.

"What are you doing here, love? You and Haymitch didn't go to the tour", his turn to ask.

Effie showed him her pink folder and smiled.

"Taking few things off my plate before the fiasco starts again", she answered with her cheerful act.

It didn't fool Chaff. Being around her for the last three years made him aware as well of the escort's mask. Haymitch had mentioned that once or twice and Mags as well. He doesn't like Effie because she's an Escort and a Capitol but he knows it's not fair to hold that against her. She cannot help to be born in the city and as far as he knows, she didn't choose to be an Escort. It makes her a lot like them, thrown in the same path just like the rest of them.

"That's good strategy. Might add that to my memory. Hope you don't mind", he muttered.

She smiled, genuine this time.

"I don't mind at all. See you after the Reaping", she replied and then left.

To be honest, she cannot wait to get home. The press is hounding her like crazy. She used to love the attention. She still does sometimes but when the questions contain about the children she lost in the span of three years, she cannot help but hate the fame.

When she got back to her apartment, she's already exhausted both physically and mentally. She went to do her night beauty routine before she succumbs to her bed.

The 67th Hunger Games season begins and she's already feeling horrible about the next two innocent children she will reap to die in the arena. At the same time, she feels excited to see Haymitch. It's been ten dreadful months and she misses his improper behaviour and insults. It is odd and maybe dangerous for her to dabble with that weird feeling but she wants to see him.

When she went to the Victor's Village like she always does every year, she's surprised to see him in the living room waiting for her. Of course, he's a little bit drunk but no so much and he's already using the flask she gave to him.

"Good, you're up. We can start getting you ready for the Reaping", she greeted in quite a high-pitched tone that sounded so unnatural even in her own ears.

He didn't say anything. He got up the couch and walked towards her and stopped just a few inches away from her. They're close, too close and it's freaking her out.

"What are you doing, Haymitch?" she asked under her breath.

"You smuggled those books", he muttered.

She did do that. It's illegal and she can lose her tongue for it but she took the risk nonetheless for him. Why? She doesn't want to know the answer just yet.

"Don't you like them?" she asked instead.

"I like them too much to return them. Why did you do it?" he answered then asked her back.

She doesn't want to know the answer to that question. That much is clear. It is scaring her and she's not ready.

"You love books and I thought you will cherish them", she answered. It's not totally a lie but it's not the entire truth either.

He put the flask inside his pocket and put his hands on her shoulders and gently cupped her face. She can feel his breath on her skin and it's making her shiver. Is he playing a game?

"I told you, you can call me anytime. You didn't call. Chaff called me and told me he saw you at the lobby. He saw you being followed by the press asking questions about the kids. You didn't call", he finally said.

She wanted to several times but she doesn't want to be a bother. She surpassed the break, barely, but she did.

"I was fine, Haymitch. I didn't pop any pills and I rarely drink. I just smoked. I promise", she said to assure him.

He sighed.

"Well, fuck princess…you scared me", he muttered.

"Language", she chided and that has done it. He pulled her face towards him and his lips met hers.

* * *

_it's the start of 67th Hunger Games and the first of hayffie kiss!_


	19. Chapter 19

First time is supposed to be sweet and gentle, well, it's how Effie envisioned it to be. It's not like it's really her first time having sex. It's far from it but it's her first time with Haymitch and it wasn't gentle. She should've known. He was never gentle. It's part of what she likes about him.

The way he slammed her against the wall of his bedroom was brutal. Her back complained but her head was over the clouds. She begged him not to tear her clothes because she didn't bring extra dress with her at his house. Her suitcases were at the train. He obliged but took it off in a haste.

Haymitch stepped back just to get a full view of her naked body which made her conscious a bit despite her being confident in her own body. Once he's satisfied, he pushed her onto his bed. Normally, she would've complained about the untidiness of his bed but the situation was not normal. She didn't get a chance to comment on it because his hand found the spot between her thighs.

"Haymitch…" she uttered in a slight moan.

She could've sworn she heard him chuckled and then growled. He kept on playing her while he's watching her dissolve under him. He saw her struggling to hold back. She doesn't want to come just yet but she cannot help it. Haymitch leaned down her ears.

"Come for me, sweetheart", he whispered in a dangerously low tone that excites her more and she just lost it.

He didn't give her time to recover. He entered her hard and Effie just totally lost her brain. She knows what's happening was not smart. It was far from smart and she should stop but she couldn't. The overflowing pleasure has taken her body and she didn't want to stop.

Haymitch was rough. He wasn't gentle unlike her lovers back at the Capitol who used to pamper her, obey her requests. He wanted to take what he wants and that means all of her. He looked at her and she expected to see fury. Perhaps, he's screwing her to get back at the Capitol but there's none. She saw possessiveness in his eyes. She saw that hunger and lust and care all at once. It made her heart fluttered in her chest. Before she knows it, she came again followed by him.

He crushed on top of her. They were both sweaty and panting and she knew she would have to take an emergency touch up in his bathroom because she needs to appear on stage. Once he pulled out of her, she felt a little incomplete. She felt cold. He, on the other hand, looked a little bit alarmed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I came inside you. I didn't use any condoms. Shit", he answered and starting to panic.

"Relax. I'm on the pill. We're good", she said and he immediately relaxed.

Effie sat right up to collect her clothes. She's thankful they're all intact. She feared he might've ruined them.

"God, you're beautiful", he muttered as he watched her get dressed.

She turned to him with a frown.

"Did you just pay me a compliment?" she asked.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I always pay you compliments. I don't just express it well", he answered.

It's true. It always comes out wrong in his mouth but he does pay her compliments here and there. She smiled a little before checking herself on the mirror.

"I need to fix this. I cannot go on stage looking like this", she muttered while straightening her dress.

"You will still look the most beautiful woman in Panem even though your wig is crooked", he commented and that sent her to panic.

She rushed to his bathroom with her purse to fix her wig and her makeup. He just laughed and got dressed himself. He loves seeing her going to panic mode because of her appearance. He will never get fashion but it's always fun to see her go crazy over it.

Once she's done and he's done, he pulled her to him before she opened the door.

"Haymitch, we're going to be late", she said.

He pressed his lips on hers and then breathe her scent in. They're about to go out there to sentence another pair of children to death. It's his last moment of solitude before the season starts. He wants to savor it.

"This is not smart at all, is it?" he asked while his face is buried on her neck.

"No, not at all", she answered.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked again.

"I don't think I want to", she answered.

"It's dangerous for you. People I around me tend to disappear or die because of me", he said.

…like his girl, his family, his friends.

"I am not that easy to get rid of. I thought you know that by now", she said and then pulled back from him.

She gave him her natural smile and it made him smile in return. He has learned to see past the escort makeup by now. He can see her. He can see the real her.

"Yeah 'cause you're fucking stubborn", he joked.

"Language", she snapped and it only made him laughed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Effie took a deep breath. No matter how much she wants to remain like that with him, she can't. She has a job to do and the whole Panem will be watching. She cannot risk it.

"We have to go, Haymitch", she said.

"I know. This is going to be a hard year but I am right here, yeah? I got your back", he said.

"I know. I got yours too", she replied.

That is a pact. They are a team now. They are probably more than a team but they're not going to say that out loud.

"Let's go kick off the season", he said.

* * *

_I am not that well-verse when writing smuts but I did my best. Game season is starting. Are you ready?_


	20. Chapter 20

Haymitch watches as Effie turned on her escort mode as she walks on the stage. Her escort smile is back as well as her high-pitched voice.

"Welcome…welcome…welcome…" she started with her thick Capitol accent.

It sends shivers down his spine to think just how difficult it must be for her at that moment. He knows she hates reaping children. He knows how much she hates losing them every single year. He knows how much she hates not being able to do anything about it because just like the rest of them, she's a slave to the game.

Effie reaped the usual type of kids: two innocent, thin, short, not a fighter material kids. Her heart sunk upon seeing them came on the stage but she didn't let it show or at least she tried because when her eyes met Haymitch's, she knew he saw little bit of her cracks.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor", she ended and ushered the kids back to the Justice Hall.

She waited until it's time to take the kids to the train. She sticks to the schedule, threw orders to the Avoxes in the train and instructed the kids to bathe and get comfortable in their rooms.

"I would kill for a cigarette right now", she muttered once she's left alone with Haymitch.

She ran out of cigarettes before she came to Twelve. She wanted to buy some but her schedule is hectic and she wanted to see Haymitch right away. Now, she regretted that haste decision somehow because she badly needs it and she cannot afford to drink yet, not when she got work to do.

"They're not going to last", Haymitch muttered while playing with the flask Effie gave him.

She glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Don't start, Haymitch. Let's not deal with that right now", she said.

She just reaped them. She wanted to be able to breathe first before she can torture herself with work on trying to get them help even though she knows it's going to be useless because he's right. She's not ready to deal with guilt yet.

"Have a drink with me. It will help", he offered.

"I got work to do", she declined.

"Put those papers down and drink", he insisted.

She is fidgeting and becoming agitated. Without her cigarettes, she's losing her composure which increased her risk of making a mistake that might cost her life. Effie sat next to him and took the flask she gave him and had a sip of his whisky. She never liked the taste but it did take the edge off a bit, makes the stress more manageable.

"I don't understand why you would settle for that kind of liquor. It's disgusting", she commented.

He gave her a smirk.

"It does help though. That's the most important part", he said.

Effie has to agree on that. Perhaps, she can manage though for the Avox to get her some when they had a stopover at District Seven. She can't drink his liquor all throughout the journey. She will smell like him and it's not good. She opened her book of sponsors once again and checked who will be their targets this year. Haymitch watched her carefully as she scanned the names. He wanted her to stop making an effort to get the kids some Sponsors when they're not even going to last long in the arena but how can he tell her that when it's the only thing that's allowing her to sleep at night? She feels like it's the only thing she can do for them so he let her.

"It will be hard to sell them both since they're not fighters. We had couple of kids with innocence as their selling point and I think it will not work for us anymore. I can try and talk to them, find out what their hobbies are or special skills that we can work on. With the Sponsors, it will be a long hunting game for us", she said in her business-like manner without looking at him.

Her head is already at the game and she's determined to make it work despite the obvious fact that they're kids will never be a Victor.

"I wonder what you will come up with for their interviews", he muttered and she only glared at him.

At dinner, Effie proceeded to teaching them about table manners and how to talk like a civilized people. Haymitch focused on his food and tried to tune her out but she's goddamn loud. When the boy kept eating his food like the way he used to at Twelve, Effie snapped and scolded him that he started crying. Effie has a sharp tongue without her knowing it. He has seen her around Avoxes too and every time she talks to them, he sees the Capitol side of her coming out. Same thing with the boy she's scolding. Her Capitol accent thickens and her words reduced the boy to tears even the girl who did nothing wrong.

"Alright, that's enough. Both of you back to your room", he intervened and the two kids hurried back to their bedrooms in a flash.

Effie sighed and remained calm as much as she can but it's hard for her to do so without her cigarettes. He turned to her and put down his utensils.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I already told him how to eat properly and he still won't listen. Can you imagine if this is the interview with Caesar? If he won't listen to me, how well do you expect he will do out there? People will laugh at him. They will scrutinize the way he moves and talks", she exclaimed.

The frustration in her voice is so evident that it's getting into him.

"…so you figured, you scrutinizing him first will be the best way to teach him that?" he asked.

She shot him a look.

"What are you talking about? I was only helping him", she asked him back.

"The boy was crying here, princess, and so was the girl. Perhaps, if you mind what you're saying and stopped being Capitol for once, then you will be able to help", he answered.

Effie halted. It's been a long time since he brought her being a Capitol to her face. He used to do that before back when they're just started working together but after few years, he stopped doing that because they finally see eye to eye. They had an understanding. Hell, they already slept together.

"I didn't know my citizenship is a big hindrance to my ability to help the children", she muttered coldly.

Haymitch sighed. That's why he doesn't want to get involved with her teaching the kids because it always ended up with them arguing and when they did, he ended up saying hurtful things to Effie.

"Princess, sometimes you say things that make other people feel like they're nothing. We're District people. We're not your Avoxes though I still think no one should talk like that to anyone but that's your thing. I don't doubt that you can help them. It's just…tone the Capitol side of you down a bit", he explained.

He tried. He tried to sugar-coat it a bit but it still hit her like a slap on the face. Sleeping with him made her soft to his words and she couldn't hide it.

"Thank you for your inputs. I will take it to consideration. Now, excuse me. We had a long day. I must turn in. Good night, Haymitch", she said and left.


	21. Chapter 21

The lack of nicotine and alcohol in Effie's system is showing. She's constantly on the verge of having a meltdown. Her temper is shorter. She diverts her energy to paperwork but she already went on ahead before the season begins and finished it so she doesn't have that much to do. She did her best to stay away from Haymitch and she limited her interaction with the kids to avoid snapping at them. When they stopped at Seven, she hurried the Avoxes in finding her a pack of cigarette she desperately needed. Once she gets her hand on it, she quickly proceeded to the last cart of the train and she smoked three sticks right away.

Effie felt herself relaxed and she let herself sat on the couch and watched District Seven disappeared from the view as they moved along. They will be in the Capitol soon and the fiasco will start. She will have to force herself to act dumb and smile all the time and she needed some push for that. Of course, she craves for the pills to get her there but she made a promise to Haymitch and she intends to keep it. She was about to get another stick when a hand stopped hers.

"Three is enough, princess", Haymitch said.

She let him took the pack and the lighter from her hand and put it on the table. He must've followed her earlier and just watched her as she smokes her way.

"I am sorry for the way I behave the last few days", she apologized.

Snapping at the kids is not a good way to communicate with them and she let her frustration get to her.

"We all reach the end of our temper sometimes. I don't blame you. I am sorry too for bringing up you being Capitol. You know I think you as better than most of them. It's just sometimes…" he trailed but she knows what he's trying to say.

"…sometimes I remind you of where I came from", she continued and he nodded. "Well, that would be a problem, wouldn't it? I am not actress, Haymitch. I can't just turn it off and then turn it back on once we get to the Capitol. I know I've been very good pretender since I started working here but it's exhausting. When I am in Twelve or at the penthouse with you, I can drop the pretense and just be myself but when I hopped in this train, I am Effie Trinket. I am District Twelve's escort. I guess what I am trying to say is that it's quite difficult to switch between the escort and myself", she explained.

He knows that. That's why he's worried. She's already too involved with him, with the kids, with the other Victors. If she can only be like his former escorts who don't care at all, she will do just fine but like what Mags said, she has a heart. That is the problem.

"I promise to extend my understanding and my patience", he said.

She turned to him and for the first time since they got on the train, she gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you", she said.

That night, they had slept together again. Haymitch snuck out of her room because he doesn't want to hurt her while she sleeps when he gets his nightmare. She didn't hold it against him. The next day, Effie apologized to the kids about her losing her temper at them and she promised to be more patient in teaching them. The kids are responsive and it didn't take long for the three to get along.

Their arrival at the Capitol started with a bang. A few fans of Effie came and clamoured around her, desperate for a picture. It took a couple of minutes for the security to arrive and by that time, she's already agitated. She used to enjoy the attention, he thought. Now, it seems like she doesn't want any of that anymore. It is a big red flag. That changed in her personality will not go unnoticed by Snow and he made a mental note to tell that to her later. As usual, they got the penthouse and Effie is quick to order the kids to freshen up and rest in their bedrooms. She lit up a stick of her cigarette and calmed herself down. She didn't expect that many people at the station let alone people waiting for her. When the kids are done, she started giving them notes about the interview. It is hopeless, Haymitch thought, but he kept it shut.

The training went bad but not as bad as before. Apparently, the girl can use a knife without dropping it and the boy is a runner. They might have a chance but it's a very slim chance. It is enough though to give Effie hope that they might survive. That night, they slept together again but Effie had fallen asleep in his bed due to exhaustion from working her ass all day long. He had fallen asleep too before he was able to tell her to sleep in her room.

Effie got woken up by the sound of Haymitch panting, grunting, and kicking. She turned on the lights and looked at him and saw he still got his eyes closed. He is having a nightmare, she figured.

"Haymitch", she called in a low voice but he didn't wake up.

She can't just let him be like that or he will wake the kids too so she got up and walked to his side of the bed and turned on his lights too.

"Haymitch, wake up", she called again but still nothing.

Something tells her it is a bad idea to wake him but she's worried. When a person has a nightmare, it's only natural to wake them, right? She took a step forward and slowly tapped his arm to wake him. She was just about to step back but he is fast. He is extremely fast. He bolted from bed and waved his arm armed with his knife into the air. Effie yelped as she stumbled backwards and she landed onto the glass table. The sound of her scream snapped Haymitch out of his nightmare and saw Effie shaking onto the floor. She is surrounded by broken glass and she's bleeding.

"Effie? Damn it! Why did you wake me up? Why did you even sleep here?" he exclaimed as he tossed his knife away and went to her.

He searched where the source of the bleeding and it's her arm where his knife had sliced. She scraped her other arm to and hands when she landed on the table. The sight of the blood made her lightheaded that she couldn't even feel the sting of it.

"You were screaming. The kids will hear so I had to wake you", she explained but her voice is close to fainting.

"Princess, don't pass out. Effie!" he yelled but she closed her eyes and blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Effie opened her eyes and saw bright light. It wasn't heaven. It was the light in her bedroom. There are voices chattering not far from her and she couldn't see who they are. Her vision is still blurry but it's adjusting gradually. When she got a clearer view of the people on her left, she was able to identify them. It's Haymitch talking to Mags. Effie doesn't remember Mags coming in the penthouse. If she had known, she would have prepared something for her.

"…when I told you to look after her, I didn't mean for you to screw her. Are you not using your brain, Haymitch?" Mags scolded the Twelve's Victor.

"I know. Don't you think I didn't think of that before? Believe me, I did…a thousand times. It wasn't smart and I had put her in danger but I cannot turn back time. It happened. Can't you do something? There are a lot of decent districts aside from the Careers. How about Seven? Their escort will be retiring soon. Trinket can be their escort", he asked.

Did she just hear him right? He is requesting for her to be transferred to another district? First, it is impossible given the fact that the Head Gamemaker doesn't want her to leave Twelve. Second, they are something, right? They have some sort of relationship and they're friends. Why would Haymitch want her to be transferred? Effie didn't say anything. She just pretended to sleep while they talk until Haymitch walked Mags to the elevator.

By the time Haymitch got back in her bedroom, she's already up and smoking.

"What are you doing? You should be resting", he asked.

"I rested enough", she answered coldly which stunned him but he didn't let it show.

"Mags came by. She was the one who did your stitches. I was about to bring you to the clinic but I figured you wouldn't want that, too many people means too much attention", he explained.

Effie put out her cigarette and lit up another one without glancing at him to see him wince.

"I know…so, did she agree with you when you asked her help for me to be transferred to District Seven?" she asked.

He didn't know she's already awake. Actually, he doesn't want her to know that at all. He preferred to be like she got promoted and he has no clue about it. It would've been easier.

"She will think about it", he answered.

Effie nodded and resumed smoking. He wanted to explain to her why he wants her to be transferred. He couldn't risk hurting her again. They're already so much closer than he should've allowed and he ended up slicing her arm. She would've been safer far from him where she can strive as the best escort in Panem. She will be safe from Snow. It will hurt him definitely but at least she will be safe. The problem is, he cannot bring himself to say that to her. He is really bad when it comes to talking.

"Is it about me being Capitol again?" the question came out as smoothly as the smoke from her lips. "I already apologized to the children. I apologized to you. We already made a plan about this season. The kids have a chance to survive. As far as I know, I am not doing a poor job at being your escort. We were fine before your nightmare. Speaking of that, it is my fault because I woke you up and I am sorry. So, what did I miss? Why do you want me to be out of your hair all of a sudden?" she followed up.

She finally turned to him and all he saw is hurt in her eyes. He doesn't want that there but what can he do? He cannot keep putting her in danger because he's selfish enough to let her go.

"We had a good run, princess. We are a good team, in fact. It's just…it's not natural for an escort to last this long in Twelve. You already put yourself in a huge risk and you keep raising red flags. Transferring to another district will keep you safe", he answered.

It is vague. He knows it and she knows it. She stares at him like she's reading him like a book. It made him feel so conscious. It must've been how Avoxes and Peacekeepers felt whenever she stares them down. There is something about her eyes that is so powerful it can bend a strong man's will.

"You didn't mean to hurt me, Haymitch. I know that and I am not mad at you", she muttered.

She had read his thoughts and it's very unsettling for him.

"It's done, princess. This is going to be your last season here in Twelve and that's the end of this conversation", he said.

He didn't give her time to response. He left her room before she can say something that will change his mind. When he got into his room, the Avoxes had already cleaned up the broken table where Effie fell onto after he attacked her. The sight of her being sad and hurt by his sudden change of heart kept rewinding in his head. It is better this way, he kept telling himself. It is better for her to be away from him or he will just keep on hurting her. Mags agreed on that as well. They're too close. If Snow found out, if he hasn't already, he will use her as pressure point against him and she will be in danger.

Augustus Braun was the favourite of the season. He is from District One and incredibly charming. Everyone already knows that he will be this year's Victor but Effie refused to give up just yet. She worked day and night to hound Sponsors. She trained the kids to work the crowd. When it's time for the interview, she even gave a green light to the girl to show some fire, to let the people know how upset she is for being reaped. It is a different approach from previous years and it worked. People talked about Twelve and Effie received a lot of invitations for Sponsorship.

Haymitch knows she's avoiding him. The only time he sees her is when she put the forms on his table for signature. After that, she quickly disappears and she works again. On the first night of the game, their Tributes managed to survive the Cornucopia. Haymitch sat with Chaff while watching over his escort talking to potential Sponsors.

"What did you do to her? She barely looks at you", his best friend asked.

"She woke me up", he simply answered.

He and Chaff looked at each other and he quickly understood what he meant. It is a clear rule to never wake a Victor during their nightmares if you don't want to get hurt.

"Shit. How bad?" he asked again.

"I sliced her arm and she fell onto the glass table. I couldn't bring her to the Clinic without raising attention so I called Mags to patch her up", he answered.

Effie playfully put her hand on the Sponsor's arm which caught Haymitch's attention. She doesn't play that way. At least, not that he knows of. She just talks and bats her eyelashes. She doesn't touch them. What is she doing?

"So, Mags had been asking around about escorts retiring…does that have something to do with Trinket?" Chaff asked one more time and he just nodded in response.

Mags approached Effie and took her away from the Sponsor who is already ogling her with so much lust.

"We need to talk", the older Victor said once they reached a spot that's loud enough for the bugs to hear them.

"You already found a new District for me?" Effie cut her off which raised an eyebrow in Mags' face. "Don't worry about it. I already know and Haymitch made it clear that I got no choice on the matter. I am just a piece on the chessboard, right?" she added.

She's already tipsy but she can still hold herself properly except for her tongue.

"It is unwise to get that close to Haymitch", Mags reminded her.

"…and so is everyone keeps telling me these days", Effie muttered and rolled her eyes.

Her Capitol accent thickens and she put on her best smile.

"Well, I believe we came to an understanding. Thank you for telling me that. I should go back to my Sponsor. I still have a job to do. Despite this being my last year, the kids still need the best from their team", she excused herself and returned to the Sponsor at the bar.

Mags joined the Victors at the lounge.

"You told her?" she asked Haymitch.

"No. She overheard us. I couldn't lie", he answered while Chaff just listened.

"I asked Seven and they're delighted but there is no way the Head Gamemaker will put her there. If I put her on the market of available escorts, the Careers will make a bid for her and they will get her not Seven. She's done too great of a job with your District to go unnoticed by the Careers so think about what you're asking first because once it's done, it's done", she said and then left.

Haymitch tried to imagine Effie being an escort for any of the Career district and it only made his stomach churned. No. He cannot let her go. His eyes drifted to the bar where she was supposed to be talking with a Sponsor but she's not there. In fact, she's not anywhere in the bar.

"Shit", he muttered.


	23. Chapter 23

Haymitch looked everywhere for Effie but she's nowhere to be found and so is the man she was talking to earlier. Chaff had advised him to go back to the penthouse to call it a night. He said Trinket is bound to go there at one point so he should wait there. Taking his point, he returned to the penthouse only to find Effie in the living room enjoying a pink cocktail he can only guess the ingredients. She's still wearing the same clothes as earlier but her heels are disregarded far from the sofa. Her wig is also crooked but she didn't care at all, not to mention her smudge makeup.

"Haymitch Abernathy! There you are! I was wondering when you will turn up", she greeted with her high-pitched voice that almost shattered his eardrums.

Frustrated by the fact that she's at the penthouse all this time, he threw his coat somewhere in the living room and went to her, letting her know that he's in a bad mood.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you all over that goddamn bar", he asked.

She didn't frown nor halt the smile on her face. She simply chuckled and took more sip from her drink.

"Why, Haymitch? You missed me already?" she asked playfully.

"Is that what this is all about? You making a point that if you're gone, I will miss you?" he asked her back.

Effie just shrugged and continued drinking. It annoyed him so much that he grabbed the glass from her hand and threw it aside.

"Now that is a waste of a good glass and a good drink", she muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Trinket? I am not going to do it anymore, okay? I am not going to request for your transfer to other Districts", he exclaimed.

She stopped fussing. A sudden flash of sadness appeared in her eyes before it was replaced by something like a haze. He suddenly got a good look of his escort.

"Tell me you didn't take any of those damn pills again, princess", he muttered in a dangerous tone.

She's too aloof. He's already seething in front of her and she looked like she's still relaxing in a spa or something. She's never that calm when he's in a bad mood before.

"Don't preposterous, Haymitch! I am a woman of my word. Plus, you threw my stash away and I know you inspect my things every now and then so no, I didn't take anything", she said, still in a cheery voice. "…although, I might have drank too much of that cocktail he gave to me. I wasn't sure what it was but…it seems pretty strong for my taste", she added.

His alarm bells went off. She's talking about that Sponsor guy she was dealing with earlier.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? Where did you go earlier? Did he hurt you?" he asked one question after the next.

Effie tried to recall but her eyes are becoming heavier and heavier. He shook her shoulders to keep her awake.

"I thought he was going to introduce me to his friends. He said he would but we were walking to his car and I didn't want to go in so I pushed him away and walked to our limo and asked to be brought here. Thinking about now, I must've acted rudely towards that gentleman. Mother will be crossed", she answered.

He knew right then and there what was in that drink the Sponsor gave to Effie. It is a miracle she still managed to refuse and walk to their car by herself. He decided to carry her with his arms and brought her to the bathroom. It was hard to keep her still and steady but he managed to remove that hideous dress from her body and that yellow blob on her head. She didn't protest by that when that alone will be enough to throw her into a fit. He was surprised to see her natural strawberry blond curls fell once he removed her wig. He always imagined her to be blonde but those curls just made his heart stopped.

Getting Effie into the shower is a challenged but he managed to run the cold water on the both of them. The situation is utterly familiar and it's not a good memory. The first time he had to drag her into the bathroom was when she overdosed on her sleeping pills. Now, he's doing it again to wake her up from whatever that guy gave her. Effie yelped upon the contact of the cold water to her skin. It worked well in waking her up and she looked surprise to see Haymitch with her in the shower. Her makeup slowly came off of her face revealing to him her natural beauty.

"I am not letting you go, princess", he said.

It's all she's been wanting to hear. The thought of her being shipped off to another district had been dreadful for her. She cannot imagine being an escort to another Victor. He took care of her that night until she fell asleep properly. That next day, their last tribute died. It couldn't be a better timing because Effie is still worn out from the events of last night and Haymitch didn't get much sleep at all. The Victor turned his attention to whisky while Effie focused her energy to the paperwork. She didn't shed a tear this year though. She's too exhausted for that. He, however, managed himself to get properly drunk within the day.

By sunset, it's Effie's turn to drag Haymitch to the bathroom to rinse that liquor smell off of him and clean him up from his own vomit. It is not her job but for her, it's not really an occupation to take care of Haymitch. After all, he's doing the same for her. Once she was able to put him to bed, she proceeded to dressing him up with his pyjamas. She stayed for a few minutes before turning off the lights and going to her own room. Haymitch had been right. It had been a difficult year for the both of them and it's only going to get harder and harder.

Augusts Braun has been crowned the winner of the 67th Hunger Games just as predicted. Effie had spared Haymitch from going to an interview and she already took care of all the paperwork needed for post-games. Haymitch, on the other hand, had been cuddling a bottle of whisky while thinking about going home once again with two coffins. He's tired of that same routine every year but what can he do? The kids in Twelve are not like him. When Effie walked him to the train station, he is barely sober at all. He noticed she's exhausted from doing all the work for him but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. She understood. She always does. She gave him a nice hug, one that he will missed during the break and smiled her natural smile.

"Goodbye, Haymitch. I will see you next year. Please do take care of yourself", she said and he boarded the train with once again a pair of dead children.


	24. Chapter 24

The break has been agonizing for both Effie and Haymitch. They badly miss each other and none of them had the courage to pick up the phone first to make the call. Effie is afraid to bother him while Haymitch fears to let Snow knows just how much Effie means to him so they endured the entire duration of the break alone with their own vices to carry through them.

By the start of the 68th Hunger Games, Effie rode the train early so she can have few more hours with Haymitch alone and it was worth it. They cannot keep a hold of themselves any longer and they don't want to. They waited for months to be together again and it wasn't fun. On the morning of the Reaping Day they both lay on his bed naked as the day they were born, cherishing the last few sane moments before the fiasco once again begins.

"We should get dress and get going. The ceremony will start in an hour", Effie muttered while wrapping her arm around Haymitch's body.

"I don't want to go yet, princess. I just want to stay right here", he said.

Effie hummed. She wanted that too more than anything but that's not their reality. They have to play their parts or Snow will come raining down on them.

"Why do I get the feeling that this year is going to be worse than the last?" she asked.

She's been having that feeling since the break. She would wake up panting and sweating every night from the nightmares and ever since, she cannot shake off the feeling that something bad is bound to happen.

"I feel that every single year. The only consolation I get when the season starts is I get to see you again no matter how annoying you are", he answered.

That earned him a slap on his shoulder. Effie gracefully got off the bed and then grabbed her clothes on the floor and went to the bathroom. They only got an hour left and she got a lot to fix on her face and hair. She basically has to redo everything. By the time she's done, he is already gone from the room. She went downstairs and found him fixing himself a drink consists of coffee and whisky.

"That is an odd combination", she commented while wrinkling her nose.

"As long as it works, I have no complaints", he muttered mockingly.

"I'm quite sure of that", she replied and smoothened her dress. "We better go now or we will be off schedule", she said and then went outside his house.

The Reaping went as usual. Effie reaped two kids from the district both age 12. The Escort took it in her stride and smile like a robot through the crowd before going to the train. She made sure she brough enough cigarette with her to ease her stress while she deals with the new season. Once on board, she hurried the kids to bathe and rest in their rooms while she attempted to finish some paperwork but she was unsuccessful because Haymitch had pulled her into his room and undressed right away.

Their journey to the Capitol went just like that. The kids are oblivious by the relationship between their Escort and Mentor but it proves to be for the best. The two are always in their best mood which is beneficial for their Tributes. Haymitch drinks less and Effie smokes less too. Being together has proven to be better than any vice they have. When they reached the Capitol, they had to spend time apart because Effie has to arrange everything for them. It is her job after all. She found new stylists for them and she already booked the interview.

Haymitch didn't waste any second when she returned to the penthouse. One could say that the season became a sex fest for them too because they couldn't get enough of each other and frankly, it helps to take their minds off the games.

Of course, the training went horrible. The two kids don't know anything to help them survive and the interview was just awful. It's not news that the Tributes from Twelve are helpless. After Haymitch won, no one from that district has been crowned Victor and everyone doubt there will be. Still, that didn't stop Effie from doing her best to get them help.

"Your Escort doesn't know when to give up, does she?" Chaff commented once they are in the bar.

Haymitch is in guard duty from a far. He learned to let her do her thing but he always keeps an eye on her. He also learned not to stop her from trying because it helps her sleep at night and that's very important for her.

"No, she's stubborn that way but no one can really stop Trinket", he answered.

"I guess so. I trust you know what you're getting yourself into though", his best friend said.

"What are you on about?" Haymitch asked.

"I am not blind and some people aren't also. You are bickering in public less and less each year. You are less and less drunk each year. Don't you think that won't go unnoticed by some? You changed and that happened when she came into the scene. Not all Capitol are dumb, my friend", Chaff answered.

Yeah…like Snow. He changed and that is a fact. Honestly, he thinks that's Mags goal, to save him from alcohol poisoning but she didn't intend for the two of them to have a relationship. Now they have and it's dangerous.

"She's my Escort and she threatened to take my booze so what do you want me to do?" he lied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night", Chaff muttered mockingly but his eyes are wary.

Haymitch continued to watch Effie dazzled the party until both of their Tributes died. She smoked as usual and he drank. It is their coping mechanism. By the morning, Effie ran to the bathroom and poured her guts out. It is odd considering she doesn't get hangover from liquor and certainly she doesn't throw up the morning after. Something is off. Haymitch insisted on coming to the Mentors' Lounge that day to spend time with Chaff, Mags, and Finnick to which she didn't protest. She needed the time and the day off from him. She discreetly went to a store to purchase that little box and went back to the penthouse.

When Haymitch returned from the Lounge, he found Effie smoking by the bay window. He is not drunk and he surely didn't stay long so he's no sure if she's upset with him or with something else.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked.

"…center table", she simply said.

He frowned but went there anyway and looked at the table she's talking about. He then saw a pregnancy test lying there with a plus sign. The alcohol seemed to have left his body completely. He became sober in an instant.

"What's this?" he asked like he doesn't know.

"I was late but I didn't notice because everything is happening fast as usual. We're under a lot of stress, aren't we? Thinking about it now, I should've known. We've been doing it ever since the Reaping and we do it couple of times in a day. I should've known", she muttered as she blows the smoke away.

"Wait, hold on…are you saying you're pregnant?" he asked again.

Effie turned to him and put out her cigarette.

"Yes, that's what I was saying, Haymitch", she answered.

"…but you're on a pill", he said.

"I am and I do take it every day but there were times I am not sure if I had taken it on time because you kept pinning me on close flat surface. It's not foolproof, Haymitch", she explained.

That is true. They hadn't be very careful. All they think about was to be able to be together and for that release.

"We are not keeping it", he suddenly said which made her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's decided already? I don't get a vote?" she asked.

"No, you don't. I am not having a kid, Effie", he answered and used her name at the same time.

"Is it that dreadful to you? Am I not qualified to be a mother of your child?" she asked.

She never thought of having a child but she didn't dislike it. She likes children, she always does. She likes caring for her Tributes so it's not far-fetched to love the idea of being a mother herself.

"You know what happen to people around me. Do you really want to sentence our kid to be a pressure point all its life? You already sentenced enough kids in your lifetime. Don't you think that's enough?" he snapped and that strike a nerve.

She understood his point. She does. She just wished sometimes for him to watch his words. She is not dumb to need harsh and hurtful words to make her understand things.

"Alright…consider it done", she muttered coldly.

"I am going with you", he offered and she waved her hand.

"There's no need. I can handle it myself", she declined and left.


	25. Chapter 25

It is the hardest thing Effie has done in her life. She had paid a decent amount of money to the clinic to do the procedure and kept their mouth shut. Haymitch had explained to her how it is for the best when she got back to the penthouse but she chose to tune him out. She buried herself with work during the last days of the season. Britt Lee from District 4 was crowned as the Victor. Haymitch had insisted on staying for Victory Tour but Effie waivered. She said that there's no need since despite being a good season, Britt Lee is not as popular as Augustus Braun so the Victory Tour wouldn't be as grand.

Haymitch went back to Twelve with two new coffins and a heavy burden of guilt in his chest. He knows Effie doesn't want to have an abortion. He can see how much she wanted to be a mother but he cannot let his child to be use as pressure point all his life and be drawn out as Tribute by age 12. It will be too much and he knows Snow will do just that. He tried to call her a few times but she didn't answer so he called Chaff instead.

"I only see her once but she didn't attend most parties. She submitted the last batch of the paperwork and that was it. What happened?" Chaff asked over the phone.

"Nothing. I was just worried", he answered then hung up.

He went back to drinking since it's the only thing that can help him get through the day. He made sure to push aside the thoughts of what if's. There is no use for it now. There is no what if for him, not in this lifetime anyway.

Meanwhile, Effie remained in the Capitol. Despite numerous invitations, she cannot bring herself to attend any parties. She's in mourning although no one knows about it. During Sunday's lunch with her family, she kept it quiet. She answers whenever she was asked but that's just it. She didn't bother stirring up conversations or try to impress her mother and father. They didn't notice. Her sister does.

"Something happened", Amadea said to her younger sister.

"I don't know what you mean", Effie said.

"Drop it, Euphemia. I am not Mother and I have eyes", she snapped.

Effie didn't drop the mask. She's been wearing it since the start of Victory Tour and she doesn't know how to survive without it now.

"I appreciate the concern, Amadea but I am quite alright. Well, I am used to things better now so there's no need to fret", she replied with her usual smile that her sister didn't buy at all.

The grief is too much for her to bear and she can only think of one way to spare her from so much pain. She returned to her ways despite the voices in her head. After a few months, she returned to partying all night and somehow, she managed to forget. It worked for sometime until she bumped into Mags.

"It is a lovely surprise! How was the Victory Tour?" Effie greeted.

The new season is about to begin in two weeks so it's quite surprising to see the Victor in the Capitol ahead of schedule.

"Splendid. Please explain why you're here at this hour", she said sternly.

Effie frowned by the authority in her voice but the mask is attached firmly.

"Well, it is quite a party and I was invited. It is an honor, frankly. Plus, I get to meet potential Sponsors for the upcoming season", she answered with her cheery voice.

It's Mags' turn to frown. She can sense something is off with her. Effie never talked to her like she's one of the Sponsors. Everything about her suddenly screams fake and Mags couldn't help but wince.

"That is a strategy. I think I should adapt it", she muttered.

"I think you should", Effie replied before she was taken by a colleague to be introduced to some important people.

The 69th Hunger Games begins and Effie arrived in Twelve just an hour before the Reaping. It's not that she's late. She doesn't want to be early. The smell of Haymitch's house greeted her when she opened the door but it's no surprise. She proceeded to his bedroom just like before and opened the curtains to let the sun in.

"Up! Up! Haymitch! It's Reaping Day!" she cheered.

Haymitch looked at her with wide eyes. She's back to her pink wig, white face, and atrocious clothes. Her heels clicked as she paced through his room, arranging his clothes for the day.

"I called you…a lot", he muttered.

"Oh, forgive me…I was attending gatherings left and right. You wouldn't believe the invitations! But rest assured, I was doing it for good cause. We got quite a line up for Sponsors this year", she explained in her Capitol doll tone which made him annoyed.

She is talking to him like her first year as an escort. He hated it when she does that.

"I am glad you had a blast partying after another pair of kids died", he spites hoping to get some reaction out of her but she gave him none.

"Well then, we only got less than hour before the ceremony so go take a bath and put this one. We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!" she said and then left.

He didn't know what just happen but he doesn't like it. It's like she suddenly turned off her human side and activated the Capitol drone in her.

There's nothing new about the Reaping but it's not what Haymitch is focusing on. His eyes are set on Effie the whole time. When they boarded the train, the two kids reminded him of their first Tributes, the way they looked at Effie but something has changed. She distanced herself from them and she refused to rea them to sleep like what she used to do back then. She kept her tone businesslike even with the kids.

"What's going on with you, princess?" he asked when they're left alone in the cart.

"It's Effie. Please do practice to use my name and I don't know what you mean, Haymitch", she said.

"STOP IT!" he yelled which stunned her but she quickly recovered. "You've been acting like a fucking machine since you arrived in Twelve and I had enough of it. Tell me what's eating you", he insisted.

She kept her façade on but he can see it cracking. Her eyes never lied and that hasn't changed with her.

"Haymitch, it is too early to get on each other's throats. I am simply taking your advice throughout the years so I don't really understand why you're complaining", she responded with cool.

"Eff, if this is about what happened last year—"

"Haymitch, don't", she cut him off.

That is not a topic she wants to revisit. She had buried that in her mind for months and she's not about to dig it up.

"Princess…let's not be like this. I don't want us to be like this", he muttered.

He doesn't want to give her up. She is the only thing that's keeping him sane.

"This is going to be long season, Haymitch. Let's just try to get through it so we can be out of each other's hair faster", she replied and leaves.

* * *

_So, i think this is the start of the relationship of Effie and Haymitch that we've seen during Hunger Games (the first movie) where Haymitch does his best to annoy the hell out of Effie just so he can see the real her underneath her Capitol mask. It is quite heartbreaking but it's really fun to play around with so here you go._


	26. Chapter 26

Gaius Flamsteed is the talk of the Capitol. He is from District One so there's a great chance he will win the season but that didn't stop Effie from doing her job again. She lectured the kids about public perception, the interviews, and the trainings during the day and she hounded Sponsors at night. Haymitch kept an eye on her to make sure she will be safe but they already lost the relationship that they had during the previous seasons. It's like they're back in square one, testing each other's waters. He resumed to his excessive drinking and he can swear that Effie has her own coping habits aside from smoking but he never caught her.

One drunken night, he started pressing her buttons at the penthouse just to make her talk to him again and that's the first time since the season started that her mask had cracked. He was able to see her true self and he made it his mission in life to annoy her every hour of the day just so he can see her again, the real her. Hence, the start of their bickering.

They became the talk of the season which is not intended considering the Tributes should be the center of attention. Everyone want to see them during interviews so they can see them bantering with each other. It was amusing to other Mentors and Escorts too. The Sponsors wanted to talk to the both of them just for that. Chaff enjoyed it as well but not Mags and Finnick.

Mags can see very well why Haymitch is making a fool of himself just so he can connect with Effie again. Finnick just wants to bond again with them together without them annoying each other to bits.

Twelve is already out but Effie and Haymitch still went to the bar for appearance purposes. Effie couldn't be more Capitol in her purple dress and purple wig. Her think Capitol accent can be heard from the bar all the way to the lounge where the others are. Haymitch is drinking himself to oblivion while watching Effie talk with Senya, Four's Escort. The chat seems friendly at first then Senya became a little bit panicked and Effie's face turned hard. Something is off. Mags also seemed off and Finnick is rather quiet on the side.

"What's up with you boy?" Haymitch asked him.

He looked pale. Haymitch knows that look. He had seen that look on his mirrors for years before he got used to it. It happened. He turned to Mags who looked furious like hell and it just confirmed his suspicion. Suddenly, he is sober. Chaff too. His best friend is fast to pick up and now they're all furious. Effie came in rushing and she's no longer in cheerful mode. She ignored Mags and went directly to Finnick.

"Name", she said firmly.

"Effie, dear…it's already done", Mags tried to pacify her but it didn't work.

"I am deeply aware that it's already done. Now, I want the name, Finnick Odair", Effie insisted.

Finnick looked crossed. He knows he shouldn't. It's one of the rules. You don't ever speak of the name of whoever paid for their company but it's also Effie. Haymitch knows the boy is not capable of lying to Effie.

"Stella St. Claire", he answered.

Just like that, Effie disappeared into the crowd. They hadn't seen her in an hour. When she reappeared, she's calmer and her escort mask is back. She greeted Senya before joining them at the lounge.

"The line at the bathroom is dreadful! If I had known this place will be this crowded, I would have suggested another bar to go to", she exclaimed trying to make a fuss about it even though it wasn't true.

The bar is indeed packed but there's no way a line in the bathroom will eat up an hour of her time, especially in her status. The Avox will just let her in first. They all know that she's just trying to make an excuse why she took so long. It's not the line and they all know it although no one dared to say anything.

"You should've smiled more, princess so they put you in front of the line first", Haymitch said mockingly just to support her and she glimpsed at him with appreciation before turning back on the mask.

"Well, they should've done their research more and learn who I am before making me wait that long when I am wearing this marvellous shoes!" she added.

A silence followed that but Haymitch saw Mags getting a hold of Effie's hand and squeezed it gently. No words had been said but it's enough that they all understood. Despite the gap between Haymitch and Effie, one thing still remains. She got their backs no matter what and for that, they got hers too.


	27. Chapter 27

The news of Stella St. Claire's secrets spilling all over the Capitol. Just like before, she lost her job, her status, her reputation. Effie destroyed her without even breaking a sweat. The thought of that sent shivers down Haymitch's spine. Everyone thought of her being the usual Capitol doll, harmless, and dumb. Little did they know, she's probably the most dangerous woman in the Capitol.

Effie decided to spend some time with Finnick. It's because she spent so much time working throughout the season and basically shutting herself down from feeling any possible human connections that she lost track of him but it's also because she's making sure no one will dare to send him any envelope again. She cares deeply for the boy and it hurts her to know that someone had hurt him that way. It hurts her that all of the Victors went through the same thing as if the terror of surviving the arena is not enough.

It is the last night of the season before Gaius' Victory Tour kicks off. They all spent it at the bar, drinking, and partying. Haymitch won't be attending the Tour as well as Chaff so they want to savor the unlimited supply of alcohol before going home. Effie sat on the bar with Finnick who is listening intently to her words.

"How do I gain that kind of power? Everyone here looks at me like I am a piece of meat. They don't want my company. They just want the image of me, the Victor", he asked.

He is twenty now but for Effie, he will still be the young Victor who asked her to be his friend and gifted her with a lighter.

"See, that's where your image will come through. This city values reputation more than anything. Popularity, appearances…you already know how important that is. No one in this city has a clean slate. You must always remember that everyone is hiding something in order to keep that perfect image they value so much and that is what you're coming after, my dear. Find out their secrets and it's like you got a leash on their necks. That's going to be your secret weapon in this world", she answered.

Effie took a sip of her cocktail and glanced around to give her escort smile before turning back to Finnick.

"So, hunting for secrets…that's the plan?" he asked again.

"Hunt them. Trade for them. You get them any way you can. The more secrets you have, the thicker your armor will get. Believe me, once you succeed on that, no one will dare hurt you again…except for some powerful people but that would be rare", she answered and then shrugged.

The boy engraved that in his mind. He never wanted to experience that again and if hunting for their secrets will be his weapon, he is willing to do anything to get them.

"What is your secret then? You said everyone has them. What's yours?" he asked curiously.

Of course, he doesn't mean it as a leverage against Effie. He is just really curious about it. Effie knows that too because she gave him a warm smile. At this point, she already got tons of secrets in her closet but not all of them is worth sharing.

"My little secret is that I care so much. I care so much that it hurts", she answered and Finnick felt it to his heart.

He knows what she did to avenge him from Stella St. Claire. He saw it on the news and asked Mags about it. She told him how Effie did it. It is how the games are played but Effie defied the rules for him, for Haymitch. No other escorts are willing to do that for District citizens like them…only Effie. She cares too much and that is a weakness if the other Capitols find out about it. She can lose her tongue or her life.

"Well, that's not much of a secret for us. Thank you", he said and it somehow it made all the trouble she went through exposing Stella worth it.

At the lounge, Chaff and Haymitch are trying to drink the night away while watching Effie and Finnick at the bar. They are still shocked that the envelope already happened to the young Victor but they both know it's inevitable.

"Your Escort is really something, huh. I saw that news", Chaff muttered.

The bar is loud enough. They can talk freely without getting heard. That's why they love the place so much. That's why every Mentor chose that bar than others.

"Don't know what you mean", Haymitch tried to play dumb but it doesn't suit him.

"Come on. Trinket maybe looked harmless but she's smarter than most and she's extremely well-connected. I always wondered how it took four years before the boy got his first envelope and why you don't get them anymore. Now, I know why", Chaff concluded.

It is true. Effie shielded them from that bad side of the world as long as she can. She sticks her neck out for them. She is a part of the family more than the escort.

"She has her way. I never liked it but she has her way", he said.

When he saw Effie smiled at Finnick, he knows she's going to be alright. She's not going to be hundred percent fine but she will make it and so is the boy.

"Well, for what it's worth, I like Trinket more than any other escorts in this fucking city and I promise to have her back", Chaff suddenly said.

Haymitch raised his bottle to that. Effie sure had made an impression to them. He is worried about her, the toll the game is taking on her but he will always be there for her, to keep an eye on her, to be his shield and he won't be the only one. The others got her back too. Effie and Finnick marched to them with a curious look on her face because he has been staring at her.

"Well, I hope you're done drinking yourself into oblivion because it's late and I need to turn in. Are you staying? Bear in mind, I have no intention to wake up in the middle of the night to get you out of detention facility tonight", she said.

He smirked because he detected that playful tone in her voice, laughter she's trying to suppress.

"I haven't drink enough to tune your ranting out of my ears but I can continue this at the penthouse", he teased.

* * *

_So, i thought about Finnick getting the idea of his hobby to collect secrets from Effie since she's already doing that. Here it is!_


End file.
